Winter's Wrath
by Doc Reid
Summary: Doc and Festus get trapped in a blinding snowstorm.
1. Chapter 1

The first significant snowfall of the winter was late in coming, in fact it was late December. Although not a lot of snow fell, it did stay and seem to brighten the dreary month up some. Even the dark nights seemed just a little brighter.

Doc checked his wood stove and placed another log on; he'd be sure to ask Jonas to check on it later in the day, as he didn't expect to be back until almost night fall. It wasn't so much a long trip out to the Person farm, but with Sarah's first child about to be born, no one can predict how long her labour would be. Tom made in it into town the day before; worried of course, but after he explained to the doctor what was happening, Doc was able to calm him down, and send him home with the promise that he'd be out to their farm, first thing the following day.

The sun had barely poked up over the hills and for all it was worth, it didn't seem to be a bad day weather-wise. Doc pulled on his winter coat and stuffed his furry gloves into the pockets before he picked up his medical bag and a bag of supplies.

After stuffing one of the begs under his left arm, the last thing the doctor picked up was his black felt hat, placing it on his head. He then reached for the door and stepped out onto the landing, pulling the door closed behind himself. He carefully moved down the snow covered stairs and reached the boardwalk below.

Wilbur Jonas was busy sweeping the snow away, "Good morning Doc," he smiled. "I'll get to your stairs in a few minutes," he stated.

"Oh, that's fine, Jonas. I won't be here for most of the day anyway," he smiled. "If you wouldn't mind checking on the stove up there later, that would be much appreciated," the doctor ticked his head.

"Oh sure, Doc. Where you heading?" the store owner paused as he asked.

"Oh, out to the Person place. Sarah's first is due any time now," Doc smiled.

"Well, I hope everything goes all right," Jonas stated with a smile. "I'll check on the wood stove later," he nodded and went back to work.

Doc began to walk toward the livery stable then stopped, "Say. How's your hand?" he asked the store owner.

Jonas shrugged, "I guess the worst is over," he then smiled quickly and went back to work.

Doc frowned slightly. He knew that he didn't diagnose Jonas' had correctly at first and with everything that happened in between, he felt badly that he never got to look at it again. With a slight sigh, the doctor walked along the boardwalk to the stable.

The doctor paused at the door was he watch Festus Haggen working on hooking up Doc's horse to his buggy. Doc slowly approached, "What are you doing?" he gruffly asked.

"Oh, hiya, Doc!" the hill man stopped for a second from what he was doing.

"I asked you what you are doing," Doc growled again.

Festus fully stopped this time, "What's it look like I'm doing?" he snapped back.

"I'm capable of hooking my own horse up to my rig," Doc stated as he placed the two medical bags on the floor of the buggy and glared at the deputy.

"Wall I know that, Doc!" Haggen stated with a fling of his hands. "But Matthew wants me to got with you to the Person place," he smiled gently.

"Why?" Doc snapped; his eyes narrowed. The doctor liked to be on is own now and again.

Festus squared himself to the doctor, "Matthew said that I have to go with you to make sure you aren't liftin' heavy thangs and not gitten proper rest. Why you ain't fully recovered from your shootin'," the hill man sputtered.

"Look," Doc paused as he wagged his finger at the deputy, "I'm feeling just fine and I'm more than capable of lifting some water buckets and logs if need be. I don't need you to tag along," he growled.

Festus looked slightly rejected, "Wall, Matthew also said that he heard of some buffalo hunters that have been stirring up some troubles," he said quietly.

"You are just looking for a way to get out of doing your job here in town!" Doc finally barked, just as Matt strolled into the stable. Festus stood speechless.

"I thought you two would be gone by now," Matt huffed.

Doc's eyes narrowed as he turned to the marshal, "It's true? You want him to go with me?" he thumbed over his shoulder.

Matt looked at the doctor and then to the deputy and back again, "That was my thought," he smiled slightly noting the annoyance on the doctor's face. Festus felt like saying "I told you so," but he bit his lip.

Doc huffed and turned toward Festus, "Well, keep going. I have a baby to deliver," he growled motioning the hill man to finish with the rigging.

"Did you get up on the wrong side of your bed?" the hill man snapped back.

"Look, Doc. I know you like to get away on your own, but there's," Matt began.

"A bunch of marauding buffalo hunters roaming the plains looking for doctors," Doc grumbled.

"Well, part of that's right," Matt stated as he tucked his thumbs over his gun belt.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "Well," he blinked as he slowly gave in to the fact he wasn't travelling alone. "Fine. But I don't want a word out you all the way out there. I just want to enjoy the sounds of the morning," Doc pointed at the hill man.

"Wall foot, Doc," Festus began before Matt cut the two of them off. "Look. I'm serious about these buffalo hunters. I'd go with you myself Doc, but I'll be here should they get into Dodge. We don't need anymore troubles here," he stated.

"I got a shotgun, Matthew," Festus pointed at the weapon under the seat.

Doc all but rolled his eyes, "Maybe we should get moving," the doctor then ushered to get into the buggy. Festus nodded and quickly finished with the reins before he handed then to the doctor. Doc made a face, "You drive," he huffed. "I'm going to try and get some more sleep," he muttered.

"You could use it," Festus huffed as he stepped up into the buggy. "We'll get back as soon as Doc's through," he smiled at Matt.

Matt nodded and watched the buggy leave the stable. He smiled to himself knowing despite their going's in, the two men were the tightest of friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Doc and Festus made their way out to the Person place in good time. The normally muddy road was frozen, although snow-covered, it still made for an easier ride. It also helped that Festus knew all the roads around Dodge fairly well, so to avoid any potholes. The hill man kept looking out from under the roof to the sky. Doc caught him several times and finally had to ask, "What on earth are you looking for?" Doc grumbled. "All the geese are south now," he added.

"My Uncle Herkle always said that a checkered sky would not leave the earth twenty-four hours dry, and by the looks of them clouds he's gonna be right," the hill man stated.

"Well it isn't going to rain, for heaven's sake!" Doc sputtered.

"No, but I guarantee you that them clouds will be bringing snow," Haggen pointed out.

"Oh hush," Doc quipped. "It can snow after Sarah's baby is born and I'm back in Dodge," he grumbled further.

Festus made a face, "Wall I can't change Mother Nature's mind. Neither can you. Facts is facts," the hill man stated as he turned the buggy up the lane toward the Person house. Tom was busy chopping wood and stopped as Festus pulled the rig to the front door.

Doc slowly stepped down, his side still tender, but he reused to let anyone know about it, especially the deputy; the last he wanted to hear was some finger-wagging doctoring coming from the hill man. Doc picked up his black medical bag and asked Festus to carry the other one.

Tom met the men at the door, "I think you're just in time, Doc!" he looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Sarah is in a lot of pain, and I'm doing my best to help her," the farmer spoke quickly as he opened the door letting the doctor into the house.

It was a small farmhouse, but cozy inside with a fire place and large cook stove, the latter one lit with water boiling. Doc pulled off his coat and placed it on the settee with this hat, then moved to the only bedroom to be with Sarah.

Festus stood at the door, "I could finish chopping that wood for ya, Tom," he said as he placed the larger medical bag down near Doc's coat.

Tom wore a look of confusion, "I sure hope everything is okay," he sputtered as he pulled off his coat and dropped it over the back of a chair before fussing with the fire in the stove.

"Sarah's in good hands with Ole Doc," the hill man smiled. "You stay here and help with the water and such. I'll finish up the wood," he stated as he left the room, closing the door behind him. The winds were beginning to pick up and a light snow was beginning to fall. It swirled around the deputy as he picked up the axe and began to chop the last few logs in the pile.

Matt pulled his coat collar a little tighter as he walked along the boardwalk then entered the Long Branch Saloon. Kitty had the two outer doors closed and the large pot-belly stove was doing well to heat the large room. Matt brushed the few snowflakes from his shoulders as he walked to the bar, perching next to the saloon owner, "If I didn't know any better, I think it's gotten colder out there," he said as he adjusted his hat.

"I just hope Doc and Festus get back to town soon," Kitty looked up at the marshal.

"I'm sure that the Person's will put them up if need be," Matt said trying to reassure Kitty that their friends would be all right. "You know more about babies than I do, so you don't know how long they could be," he added.

"True," Kitty smiled. "I hope that Sarah and the baby will be strong and healthy," she nodded with a tick.

"I'll drink to that," Matt smiled as he looked around the establishment.

Kitty smiled at the marshal. The thought of her and Matt having children together warmed her heart, even though there was no signs of marriage in the future, even into the distant, distant future, "Sam, two drinks," she pulled her mind back to the present. A slight smile curled her lips.

Festus finished with the wood and gathered an armful then picked up the axe to return to the house. He placed the axe down near the wood box, but decided with the snow getting a little heavier, he'd take what he had in his arm into the house. As the hill man entered there was a chorus from tiny lungs coming from the bedroom. A smile broke across the deputy's face as he placed the wood into the box next to the stove.

Tom entered the room from the bedroom – beaming. "It's a boy!" he said shaking. "We have a boy!"

Festus stepped over to the young farmer and shook his hand, "Wall, congratulations, Tom! I told you that Sarah was in good hands," he nodded sharply as he pumped the farmer's hand with delight.

Doc stepped out of the bedroom while rolling down his sleeves, "I can't remember an easier birth!" he smiled. "Tom, you are a new father now, and that brings on a whole lot of new responsibilities," he stopped at the table.

Tom nodded, "I know Doc. I asked my ma to come once the baby was born. She being alone and all," he smiled. "She agreed to stay on until spring," he smiled.

"Well, it looks like you're going to have to add another room to this place eventually," the doctor said as he looked around the little farmhouse.

"Oh, I plan to!" Tom beamed.

Doc couldn't help but chuckle then he turned serious, " Now both Sarah and the baby are doing just fine. I don't see any reason for me to be here any longer," he stated as he began to gather his things.

"Should I bring them into town in a day or so?" Tom asked.

"If the weather holds," Doc glanced to Festus and then back again. "If not, give Sarah one of these a day for the next few days if she's in any pain. Personally, I don't think she'll need one," Doc indicated with a tick of his head as he place a small bottle on the table. "She's a strong woman," he added.

Tom nodded in understanding, "Alright, Doc. Thank you so much for everything," he continued to smile.

"My pleasure. Now you make sure you also get some rest," Doc cautioned as he pulled on his heavy coat and then hat.

"Oh, I will," Tom grinned. "Thanks again," he said as the two men left the house with the things they brought. The snow was getting heavier, although there was still ample daylight left.

Doc placed the bags on the floor of the buggy, "I hope we can make it back to Dodge before night fall," he stated as he looked up to the darkening sky as he took his seat in the buggy.

Festus climbed aboard and sat down, "I'll do my best Doc," he said as he clipped the reins over Popcorn's rump.


	3. Chapter 3

The snow was coming down harder now, and the wind was pushing hard. Patty O'Shea pulled the old buckboard to a stop and hoped down. The sapling that the trio used to support the back left side needed readjusting, "It twould be a good thing if we found another wheel," his Irish accent slight. "We're lucky there's snow," he added.

"What do you want us to do? Make one?" Jackson Morrison asked from his horse.

"Well, you could be givin' me a wee hand here," O'Shea growled as he struggled with the ropes.

Morrison motioned to Marcus Kirkland to give the Irishman a hand to get the adjustments made. "We can't be too far out of Dodge," Morrison said as he held his right hand up to shield his eyes from the snow. All three men looked like Yeti's with their buffalo hide coats covered in snow.

"Maybe we'll pass a farm on the way there," Kirkland offered.

"Yeah, we might," Morrison grunted. "I think we'll steer clear of that. The last thing I want it to have that marshal from Dodge breathing down our necks. I'm sure he's already heard of us," he stated.

"He just needs to know the truth," Kirkland quipped.

"Will ya shut your gob and help," O'Shea snapped. "It twasn't me fault that the lady died," he then stated. "She's the one that was doin' the dancing," he stopped as he tried to remember the drunken night back in Ness City. "Damn shame," he said as he went back to work. "She was a pretty little ting," he nodded.

"That ain't the only reason the law isn't taking us kindly," Morrison stated. "Don't forget about a few missing head of cattle from Murdoch's place. He made enough of a stinks all of Kansas has heard about it now."

"No one can prove we did that," Kirkland stated as he lifted the back of the wagon enough that O'Shea could move the sapling and retie the rope.

"If someone starts asking the Indians where they got those hides from, they might," Morrison pointed out.

"We needed the meat, and they wanted the hides," Kirkland countered. "Seems to me that worked out just fine. No one should have more than they need. I don't see why we couldn't have a few of them cattle. He has enough and then some for himself," he released the back of the wagon and walked back to his horse and swung himself up onto the saddle.

"I know that, but if the Indians deny too much, then the law will be looking for who did it. And frankly I don't want my neck in a noose," Morrison stated.

"If we stick to our story, no one's neck will be in a noose," Kirkland smiled. "Remember we cut the brand off. No one will know those were Murdoch's cattle," he added.

Completely out of the blue the Irishman spoke, "May the Lord be shinin' a light upon us and give us a wheel," Patty smiled as he finished with the rope and climbed back up to the seat of the buckboard. With a clip from the reins, the buffalo hunters were on the move again.

* * *

Festus and Doc had to slow their pace with the snow falling harder, "I don't know, Festus," Doc stated. "Maybe we should turn back," the then said.

"It's six of one and half dozen of another, Doc. We appear to be right smack dab in the middle," the hill man noted. "We have ta keep moving," he stated firmly.

Doc said nothing for a few minutes until the buggy slid a little sideways, causing him to grab the side rail that supports the roof. He glanced over to the deputy, "It's getting dangerous."

"We should be back in Dodge in an hour. I recon we have about that much daylight left," Haggen spoke calmly as he tried to control the horse. Popcorn wasn't enjoying the weather at all and began to fight Festus' commands. The horse naturally wanted to seek shelter. "Your horse is a stubborn as you, Doc," Festus quipped garnishing a cold glare from the doctor. Festus slowly smiled ad Doc crossed his arms across his chest, "Next time I'm going on my own," he growled, which caused Festus to smile even more.

The two men travelled along for another few minutes, when suddenly Popcorn took an instant dislike to the weather and began to charge. Festus pulled hard to try and slow the animal down, but the horse had no intentions of stopping. Both men held tight t the buggy and eyes were wide as suddenly the horse went one direction and the buggy in another.

Festus did his best to hold onto the reins as he was dragged through the mounting snow – he finally let go of the leather as his bare hands cramped from the icy snow.

The hill man got to his feet and looked around. Through the swirling snow he could see the over turned buggy. The hill man followed his own path back to the rig, "Doc?" he asked as the physician groaned as he sat up.

"You okay, Doc?" Festus asked as he crouched down to be with his friend.

Doc didn't say much at first as he rolled over in the snow, within the buggy that was now on its side, "Where's the horse?" he asked holding his side.

Festus knelt down, "He got way, Doc. I tried holding on," the hill man stated.

Doc groaned more audibly, "My side hurts," he stated as he held his ribs with his arm.

"I be it does," Festus fussed. "Come on," he sighed as he pulled Doc to his feet. "We need to find cover in the woods. Hopefully it will shelter us until the snow storm lightens," he stated as he picked up the shot gun and blankets that were strewn about in the snow. Doc didn't put up an argument, which was an indication to Festus that something was wrong.

Festus helped the doctor through the deepening snow until they found a little clearing, "Easy now Doc," the hill man said as he assisted Doc to a nearby stump. He then placed a blanket over the doctor's shoulders – at least the wind wasn't as bad. Doc pulled the blanket closed around him as he watched Festus kick at the snow. "What are you planning on doing?" he finally asked.

Festus stopped, "I'm planning to make a fire," he looked at the doctor. "First I need to clear a spot. And then I need to find some wood," he added.

Doc drew a breath, "A fire would be good, Festus," he tried to smile. Festus nodded and handed the shot gun to the doctor. "I'll have to find some wood before we get that fire."

"Festus," Doc looked at the deputy.

"Doc?"

"You better come back here," Doc tried to hide his concern of the situation.

"You betcha, Doc. And then I'll rig up a lean-to to keep us warm until morning," Festus smiled before he dashed off.

Doc sighed as he looked down at the shot gun. "Thanks, Festus."


	4. Chapter 4

Patty O'Shea steered the wagon along the snow covered road. By now the snow was over a foot deep and drifting along the sides. "Would you be looking at that!" the Irishman exclaimed as the pointed to Doc's over turned buggy. "I said God would provide us with a wheel, and well, there it tis!"

Morrison and Kirkland exchanged looks as they watched O'Shea hop down into the snow to inspect the buggy, "Looks like it's all ours," he looked back through the swirling snow to his friends.

* * *

"Let's make this fast, Patty," Kirkland growled. "I'm cold and hungry," he barked.

Morrison slid off his horse and both he and O'Shea set to take a wheel off Doc's buggy. "This will do just fine," the Irishman nodded as he pulled a few tools out from under the wagon seat and began to take the exposed wheel that spun slightly with the wind.

Festus had gathered at least enough wood to get a small fire started. Using the butt of his six-shooter's grip and the flint stone he carried, he chipped away over some dry leaves he uncovered and placed in the little clearing. Doc watched on with baited breath hoping with each strike the spark would land and catch. With the tenth blow, one chip made its way into the leaves and smoke began to circle up and catch the wind.

Carefully Festus added small twigs and more leaves until the fire caught, "I think we're good," the hill man looked up to the doctor who looked absolutely frozen where he sat. He was shaking and the hill man knew that wasn't a good sign. The hill man added what little pieces of wood he had gathered to the growing fire.

"I'll be back directly with more wood," Festus said as he stood up and adjusted the blankets over the doctor's shoulder.

"Hurry Festus," Doc said through his chattering teeth. Festus nodded and scurried off into the woods for more wood; larger pieces of wood.

* * *

Wilbur Jonas placed a long on the fire in the little wood stove as he had promised the doctor. But there was no sign of his return. Jonas closed the stove door and left the office, pulling the office door closed behind him.

The sound it made caused Matt to look up as he was walking by the general store toward the Long Branch, "Jonas? Is Doc in?" he asked.

"No sign of him yet, Matt," the store owner said as he kicked at the snow as he walked down the stairs. "He asked me to check the stove, so I did," he shrugged as he reached the boardwalk.

"I sure hope that it isn't because of the baby," Matt drew his lips tight in thought.

"With this snow coming down, I bet that the Person's asked them to stay until it lets up," the store owner said as he adjusted his coat collar. "I'm heading to the Long Branch for a quick one before I go home. Care to join me?" Jonas smiled.

"Sure," Matt smiled back and the two men crossed the alley to the saloon.

* * *

Festus made it back to the impromptu camp with more wood and placed several pieces on the flames. "Move closer, Doc," he urged the doctor.

Doc shook his heed, "My leg is numb," he stated as he rubbed his right leg. "I thinks it caused by the accident with the buggy, and maybe I am just pushing myself too hard," he then ticked his head.

"Is it because of when you were shot?" the hill man asked with concern as he placed more wood on the fire.

"Might be," Doc stated. "I'll be fine in a while," he said as he tried to smile. He was finally feeling some heat from the flames.

"Wall I can't leave you sitting over there getting colder," Festus huffed. His only other course of action was to try and construct a lean-to to help block the bitter wind and to hold some heat.

The hill man gathered branches and bows and tired to weave them together behind the doctor, to block the wind and snow. Going was slow with the snow deepening, but eventually he has a decent structure. "I'm going back out to the buggy. We surely could use the canvas top," Festus stated.

Normally Doc would have protested loudly about someone ripping apart his rig, but he knew that he and Festus were in dire straights without shelter. The doctor watched the hill man disappear through the woods and snow, as he moved as quickly as he could to get to the buggy.

Once out of the woods, the wind seemed much worse, as did the falling snow. Festus moved along and spotted the three buffalo hunters; "Hey!" he shouted trying to get their attention. Festus even waved his arms in the air. "Hey you there," he yelled again.

Morrison looked up, "Who do you think that is?" he asked his friends.

"Maybe the one that owns this here buggy," Kirkland suggested.

As Festus neared he realized that they had stripped the buggy of a wheel, "That's our wheel!" he protested. His hunger was getting the better of his temperament. "You can't just take a wheel!"

"It isn't yours any more," Kirkland snapped.

"You can't jist leave us here without a wheel," Festus growled, flailing his hands.

"Well, mister, I don't see a horse, either," Morrison stated.

"That cause he ran off and I ain't had time to find him yet," Festus stated as he continued to move toward the over sideways buggy.

"Well, mister, good luck with looking for your horse," Kirkland stated as he climbed up onto his mount, "Come on fellas, lets get a move on," he added.

"At least you could give us a lift into Dodge," Festus stated.

"We'd rather travel alone," Morrison smiled.

Festus reached for his gun, which caused Kirkland to fire. Festus spun around and dropped behind the body of the buggy; he rolled sideways and fired a shot. He wasn't sure if he hit any of the buffalo hunters or not before they disappeared in the snow and fading light. "Damn," he huffed, looking down at his left arm. The bullet creased the fleshy inside of his left upper arm and it stung like the dickens.

Doc heard the shots from the small camp and jumped. "Festus?" he called out and struggled to stand, but his leg was too numb and he stumbled back down. The doctor felt helpless, "Festus?" he yelled out. Doc then groaned. "We should have stayed," he grumbled to himself, now knowing not only was he freezing cold, but half starved.

Festus heard the doctor, as he wrapped a bandana around his arm. He still needed the canvas top so he quickly began cutting it free from the metal frame. Whilst on his knees, Haggen felt something in the snow. He reached down to get the object and was delighted with his discovery – Doc's full whiskey bottle. The deputy stuffed the bottle into his coat pocket and finished with the canvas. Soon he was on his way back to the little camp.


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness had finally fallen across the land, and the snow continued to fall.

"Well I better get going. Ellen is going to wonder if I got lost in the snow," Wilbur Jonas joked as he swallowed back the remainder of his drink. "I'll see you later, Miss Kitty," the store owner smiled as he placed his empty glass on the bar. Kitty smiled back, "I hope you don't get lost in the snow," she half laughed. "I may need a shovel tomorrow," she joked. Jonas chuckled as he headed to the door.

"I'll see he gets as far as his store," Matt stated. "I need to do a round without Festus here, anyway," he noted.

"I'll see you later, Matt," Kitty smiled warmly as she watched the marshal leave the saloon with the store owner. As soon as the main doors were opened a gust of wind and snow blew in. Matt quickly closed the door closed.

"It's really coming down out there," Kitty said to Sam as she then walked to the window and looked out. The street lamps across the way were lit, yet barely visible. The oil lamps out front of the Long Branch flickered with the wind. Strangely enough, the blowing snow looked a little brighter with the lamps. She watched Matt and Jonas walk along the snow-covered boardwalk before they stepped down and out of sight.

Kitty turned back to Sam, "I sure hope Doc and Festus are safe," she said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"You know, Miss Kitty, both Doc and Festus know enough not to chance a storm like this. We'll see them as soon as the snow lets up," the craggy-face barkeep stated as he gathered the used glasses from the top of the bar.

"You can stay here tonight, Sam," Kitty kindly offered, for which Sam was grateful.

Out on the blustery street, Matt and Jonas strolled along just as the buffalo hunters drove by and stopped in front of the Long Branch. Matt looked at the store owner and then back to the three men, "Can I help you?" he asked out of curiosity and walked toward the wagon.

"We need a place to stay," Morrison stated.

Matt looked the men over. "Where are you from?" he then asked.

"We've been travelling," Kirkland said, "a long time. We're just passing through, but with this weather, like to stay the night," he added.

As Matt and the men were talking, Jonas' eyes spotted the rear wheel. He knew it wasn't a wagon wheel as it was a lighter make, not for a heavy wagon. He stepped closer for a better look.

"What are you looking at?" Morrison snapped as he watched the older man at the back of the wagon.

Matt looked over to the store owner, who looked like he'd seen a ghost. Matt indicated for him not to say anything. "Nothing," Jonas weakly stated and backed away from the wagon.

"There's a boarding house on the edge of town, that way. Lloyd Shaw's place. As far as I know, Ma Smalley's place is full, so you will have to try Shaw's," Matt motioned to men to go down the street. He had a feeling they were the wanted buffalo hunters, but he had no way to prove it yet. Furthermore he wanted them out of Dodge.

"Is there a saloon that way," Kirkland snapped.

"There's a few," Matt calmly replied. With that the men moved along and out of sight. The marshal walked toward Jonas, "What was that about?" he asked. "You looking to get your head blown off? Buffalo hunters don't like people poking into their business."

"The back wheel on that wagon is from Doc's buggy!" Jonas exclaimed.

Matt frowned, "Are you sure of that?" he moved closer to the store owner making sure it wasn't the alcohol talking.

"I most certainly am, Matt! I've seen that buggy in the alley next to my store hundreds of times. Of course I recognize it!" Jonas' voice was firm.

Matt's eyes narrowed as he looked up the street, "Well if that's Doc's buggy wheel, where's his buggy and more so, where is he and Festus?" he asked as he slowly looked back at the store owner.

"This ain't good, Matt," Jonas squeaked as his eyes also looked up the street.

"No. No it ain't," Matt sighed.

* * *

Festus made it back to the little camp and was happy the fire was still going. He was equally happy that the cold was numbing the pain in his arm. "Doc?" the hill man asked as he moved closer to the lean-to.

Doc opened his eyes; "Festus! I heard shots. Did you get us a rabbit?" he asked as his stomach growled.

Festus said nothing as he draped the canvas over the bows of the lean-to, which helped to cut the wind down tremendously. Finally the fire began to feel warm. Festus crouched down near the fire, "I found this near the buggy," he said as he pulled the whiskey bottle from his coat pocket and handed it to the doctor.

Doc's hands shook from the cold as he took the bottle, "This should taste good, right about now," he said as he pulled the cork and took a big swig. He then eyed the deputy who had his hands held out to the flames, "I heard shots. Did you get us a rabbit or a bird?" the doctor asked again.

Festus' hazel eyes lifted from the fire, "No. Some yahoos stole one of yer buggy wheels," he growled. "I tried to stop them, but they took a poke shot at me. I might have got one of them, but I ain't sure," the hill man stated.

"Well, are you hurt?" Doc asked as he sat up a little more.

"It's just a scratch," Festus stated as he tried to warm up near the fire.

"I'm the doctor here, and I'll be the judge of that," Doc snapped. Suddenly he felt a little light headed after the alcohol hit his empty stomach, "Once I get a little rest, I'll look at your scratch," he said as he pushed the cork back into the bottle and place it near the back of the lean-to, "You might want a drink later," he said as he readjusted the blanket over his shoulders.

Festus nodded and then his eyebrows jumped up, "Hey, Doc. I just remembered," he smiled.

Doc looked over to the hill man wondering just what might come out of his mouth. He felt like he was being set up for some long nonsensical story of some insane Haggen rescue from a similar situation. "What did you remember?" he asked bracing himself for what was to come.

Festus continued to smile as reached into this coat pocket and pulled out a cloth that was folded up in a bundle, "A Haggen never travels without some of this," he stated as he unfolded the cloth to expose a mitt full of beef jerky.

Doc's eyes looked at what the hill man held and then up into his eyes, "Is that what I think it is?" the doctor shifted to get a better look.

"Ifin yer thikin' its jerky, you'd be thinkin' right," Festus smiled and moved next to the doctor who was more than grateful for the dried beef. Doc took a piece and began chewing on it. Festus smiled at his old friend before he too took a piece and began to eat. Festus sighed – at least he felt he got one thing right.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt adjusted his coat collar and bid Wilbur Jonas a good evening. He watched the store owner walk away before he turned his attention to the direction of the buffalo hunters. The marshal pursed his lips as his eyes narrowed in thought. With a quick look to the sky and the falling snow, Matt looked down the street in the direction that Doc and Festus had travelled earlier in the day. Matt drew a deep breath trying not to think negative thoughts about his two wayward friends.

Matt was determined to talk with the hunters, even if it was late and they were weary travelers. The marshal strolled up the street looking for the wagon and the three men. After twenty minutes, Matt spotted the wagon, with the horses still in their harnesses tied up at the Bull's Head Saloon. Matt hated the place.

The marshal walked around the wagon to take a look at the wheel that Wilbur Jonas claimed to belong to Doc's buggy. Matt couldn't say for certain with the dim light cast through the filthy window of the saloon, but he also knew full well that the wheel wasn't meant for a heavy wagon. He cast his eyes to the door of the saloon.

Inside the pungent smell of stale tobacco and booze hung in the air. The proprietor of the Bull's Head, Gus Thornton, only cared about making money, not some much on cleanliness, which attracted the likes of the buffalo hunters. Kirkland and Morrison were at a rough wooden table off to the side enjoying their first bottle of whiskey and a well worn deck of cards. "I bet that old coot saw that wheel," Morrison stated as he poured himself another drink.

"So what?" Kirkland scoffed. "We got it from a farmer, remember?" he laughed then swallowed back his drink before refilling his glass.

Matt opened the door and tried not to gag at the putrid smells. He cast his eyes around the room until he spotted the men he was looking for.

Morrison nudged Kirkland with his elbow, "Ain't that the guy we were just talking to?"

Kirkland looked up, "Looks like him," he shrugged and resumed looking at the cards in his grubby hands.

Matt strolled over to the table, "I'd like to talk to you," he stated as he hooked his thumbs over his gun belt.

Morrison slowly looked up, as did Kirkland, "About what?"

"That wagon of yours. Where's you get that back wheel?" Matt asked, straight to the point.

"Who are you?" Kirkland then asked.

"The name's Matt Dillon. I'm the United States Marshal here," Matt watched the two men. Neither of them flinched. "Where's your friend?"

"You sure are full of questions," Morrison half laughed as he again nudged Kirkland with this elbow.

"Maybe, but I want answers to them," Matt growled.

Morrison shrugged, "We needed a wheel, we came across a farm, and the fellow gave it to us," he stated. "And as for poor ol' Patty, he's just not feeling all that well. I think it must be all this cold and snow," Morrison exaggerated his comment by rubbing his upper arms with his hands.

Matt wet his lips; he wasn't buying them for an instance, "I see," he grunted as his eyes narrowed. "Where is this farm?" he then asked.

"Now marshal. How would we remember that? We've travelled all sorts of places," Morrison claimed.

"Okay. Try this. Was it near here? I can't see a farmer giving you a buggy wheel for a heavy wagon like yours," he pushed for an answer.

"It's the only spare one he had," Kirkland quickly answered. "I guess it was maybe fifty miles from here," he added.

"I see," Matt said as he rocked slightly on his heels.

"What's this all about, anyway?" Morrison then asked.

Matt glared at the buffalo hunter, "I think that wheel you have came off a buggy that belongs to a very good friend of mine. He happens to be missing at the moment," Matt growled.

The two men quickly exchanged glances, "Just what are you accusing us of, marshal?" Kirkland counter.

Matt drew a deep breath, "Nothing yet," he said before he turned and left in disgust.

"I told you that old coot saw the wheel," Morrison stated as he swallowed back his drink.

"We've really got nothing to hide. That buggy wasn't going anywhere," Kirkland stated.

"What about that whiskered faced guy?" Morrison asked.

Kirkland shrugged, "What about him? I shot him," he asked before he looked back at his cards.

* * *

Festus placed another large piece of wood on the fire and looked over to the doctor. Doc had curled up into the fetal position and held the wool blanket tightly around his neck and shoulders. The hill man could see him shake now and again from the cold. He was doing his best to keep the fire burning.

Festus reached back for the whiskey bottle and took a mouthful. He sighed at the situation he found themselves in, "Doc, I promise on my great aunt Hootie's grave I'll git you out of this," he looked back at the doctor as he set the bottle down. A sad realization came to him a second ago as he placed the log on the fire; they were soon going to be out of wood.

The hill man pushed himself up and moved over to the doctor where he was able to adjust the blanket and the canvas cover over the lean-to to better protect Doc from the elements. Festus swallowed and looked out into the night; the snow was still coming down, but at least in the woods the wind wasn't swirling as bad as it was in the wide open.

Festus looked down at Doc again, and then headed back into the thicket to find more fallen wood for the fire. The hill man didn't know how long he'd have to keep in doing this, he'd hoped that by morning the snow storm would have left up, allowing the two men to travel, but even that thought choked him as he didn't know how well the doctor could travel if he was in fact right about the injury caused by the bullet weeks earlier.

The hill man didn't want to wander too far from the camp site with the depth of the snow and the wind, he knew he could quickly lose his way. Instinctively Festus used his feet to poke around in the deep snow until he found something that felt like a fallen tree limb, and then he'd go in with this hands. This time, he felt he hit the mother load. The hill man dug through the snow and found several sizable limbs. He quickly grabbed one and tugged and it came free. With a look of relief on his face, he trudged back through the snow and placed the limb down. He repeated this until he had exhausted the pile and himself.

Doc was still asleep. Festus piled a few more logs on the fire and hunkered down for what surely would be a long night. The deputy picked up shotgun and rested it across this legs and he then crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back on a tree he used as part of the lean-to. His eyes were heavy and he was satisfied that the fire was now providing enough heat for him and the doctor that he could get a few hours sleep. Festus yawned and shifted slightly and with a quick look over to the doctor to make sure he was somewhat comfortable, he closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt wasn't certain what he was going to do with the buffalo hunters; just yet as he stood next tot he wagon and stared down at the wheel, remembering the look on Jonas' face. The store owner was mostly likely right about the wheel, but until Matt found Doc, Festus and the buggy, there's be no way of verifying any story. He knew that the hunters were no good, based on the reports he'd herd, but so far no one has charged them with anything – they seemed "slipperdy", Festus would put it.

The marshal glanced back over his shoulder to the Bulls Head and frowned. With a huff he walked away. Matt strolled to the little red brick jailhouse to get warm and get some rest, with hopes that the snow storm would be over in the morning and the could go out in search of his missing friends.

He hoped that the two men were all right. He took some comfort that Doc had his winter coat, and Festus with him. But what puzzled him the most was how the buffalo hunters got the buggy wheel and whether his friends were still alive. It was going to be a long night. The snow was still falling and the wind was still howling. Matt opened the door into the jailhouse and quickly stepped though, closing it quickly behind himself.

As he strolled to the wood stove, Matt brushed the snow from his shoulders before talking off his coat and hat. His next order of business was to get the room warm. Thankfully Festus had filled the wood box the day before, so at least the kindling and fire wood was dry. It wasn't long before Matt had the fire going. He placed a sizable log into the wood stove and closed the door. Still thinking of Doc and Festus, Matt stood looking out onto Front Street and the seemingly never ending snow.

He prayed that the Persons took Doc and Festus in and that maybe the buffalo hunters stole the wheel from there. At least that is what he hoped. Any other scenario frightened him. He couldn't imagine the two men out in the elements, although he knew they could both manage if they were prepared; as far as he knew of either one had packed any food.

* * *

Doc stirred slightly, which caused Festus to wake up. He didn't say anything, he just watched as the doctor tried to reposition himself before nodding off again. Festus reached over and adjusted the blanket that Doc had around his shoulders. The one over his legs seemed fine.

The hill man moved to the fire and placed another limb across. The wood crackled and shot little ambers up into the dark sky. The little camp was quiet, except for the echo of the snapping and sputtering of the fire off the surrounding trees. The fire caused the area to glow warmly, even though it was freezing cold.

Festus moved back into the lean-to and stretched his wounded arm, which caused him to wince. He'd dare not complain about it, for the wrath of Doctor Adams would descend upon him; the hill man made a face at the thought.

Again trying to get warm, Festus folded his arms across this chest as he leaned back in the tree. Slowly his eyes closed. All he could think about was the three men at the buggy, "Nervy bastards," he muttered. "Ifin I get my hands around the grubby little necks," he growled, "I'll snap em like twigs. Leavin' us out here without a wheel. I bet Matthew would have something to say about that," he huffed. He was now envisioning Matt locking the men up, with that look on his face. Festus smiled as he enjoyed the thought. "I'd leave them out back of the jail, myself, Matthew," he humoured himself further before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Kirkland swallowed the last of his drink and looked over to Morrison, "Hurry up will you?" he urged. "I know there's a warm bed over at that boarding house with my name on it," he shoved Morrison on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I do too, but it ain't often I can sit down and enjoy some whiskey and a cigar without having to stoke a fire, cook my food or watch for wolves," Morrison said in a soothing tone as he savoured the last of his drink.

Kirkland nodded, "I'll get us a bottle to go," he said as he stood up and staggered to the bar, ordering the bottle, "Oh, Patty will be parched by now," he hollered across the floor to his friend.

Morrison finished his drink and got to his feet, "That's if Patty is still alive," the buffalo hunter half laughed as he wove his way through the men and chairs to join his friend.

"Shame if he ain't," Kirkland stated as he paid for the bottle and snatched it from the bar keep's hand.

"You know for an Irishman, he isn't very lucky," Morrison laughed, which in turn caused Kirkland to laugh as the two men staggered from the saloon into the blustery winter night.

"I thought they had then shamrocks and such for luck," Kirkland made a soberish statement in the middle of the street.

"He must have left his back home," Morrison stated. "He never talked of it," he added as he thought.

"Maybe it's something they don't talk about," Kirkland's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Come on, we can ask him later. Let's get to our room and have another drink," Morrison said as he pulled on Kirkland's coat. The two men wobbled through the snow and past their wagon to the boarding house where they had left O'Shea.

The two men enter the boarding house and tired not to make a noise as he they walked down the hall to their room; Cleo the cat watched them as they walked along and growled. Even the cat hated them. Once at their room, Kirkland opened the door and found Patty sprawled across the only bed, right where they left him. Morrison closed the door and watched as Kirkland kicked the bed, "You alive, Patty?" he looked down at his friend.

O'Shea groaned, "Be doing me a favour and find a doctor," he said holding his side. "That bullet bit me good," he sighed as he looked up at Kirkland and the bottle. "Is that whisky you have?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is," Kirkland grunted.

"Give me a sip. Fer medicinal purposes," Patty smiled weakly.

"Sure," Kirkland stated, "Then we need to get some sleep. Seems that the marshal has something against us about that wagon wheel, and I'd rather we don't tangle with him," he stated as he assisted Patty with the drink.

Morrison had already found a chair to sleep in and that he was.

"We got that wheel fair and square," Patty said as he swallowed the whiskey.

"Sure we did and that's what I've told him," Kirkland stated. "Now you rest. If you need a doctor in the morning, I'll go looking for one," he said as he corked the bottle and settled down on a cot.

"The whiskey makes me feel warm through and through," the Irishman smiled as his eyes closed. It seemed that the only one's getting a decent night's sleep were the buffalo hunters. The sound of the winter wind howled and groaned outside as the snow continued to fall.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt's eyes slowly opened and he blinked at the brightness in the room. He drew his hand down over his face and rubbed his eyes. He realized the he must have fallen into a deep sleep as he woke he seemed slightly disoriented. Slowly he swung his legs over the side of the cot as he arched his back. He then spotted the kettle on the wood stove and decided to start the day with that.

The marshal pulled on his boots and then stood. He could see from were he was that the snow had all but stopped; it appeared to be just blowing around now. Matt walked to the window and looked out. Somehow, it looked colder than it did when the snow was falling, and quickly he thought about Doc and Festus. He drew a deep breath and frowned.

Matt turned on his heels and walked to the wood stove to stoke the fire and to make the coffee. He was in the process of dumping the grounds out of the pot when the door open. Kitty quickly stepped into the room, closing the door from the cold, "Good morning Matt," she smiled.

"Morning, Kitty," Matt said as he knocked the pot on the edge of the garbage can.

"I happen to have a pot of hot coffee on," Kitty hinted.

"That sounds more appealing than this," Matt said as he used a spoon to scoop out the crusty old beans.

Kitty smiled. "Let's go," she ticked her head toward the door. Matt didn't say another word as he grabbed his coat from the peg and pulled it on. He then quickly grabbed his hat before he opened the door for Kitty. The two left the jailhouse and walked across the street.

Wilbur Jonas was again busy sweeping the snow off the boardwalk in front of his store, "Good morning," he acknowledged Kitty and Matt as they strolled by; they both greeted the store owner as he went back to work.

"Doc still isn't back, is he?," Kitty noted.

"No. After I have a coffee I'll ride out to the Person place and see what's keeping him and Festus," Matt stated.

"Well, I certainly hope they had the sense to stay over night," Kitty huffed.

"Me too. I guess I'll find out soon," Matt said as he opened the door to the Long Branch, letting Kitty step into the establishment; he closely followed behind. The room was cozy and the smell of fresh coffee hung in the air.

"Two coffees, Sam," Kitty requested as she and Matt took their place at their usual table. Sam was right behind them with the coffee, for which both Kitty and Matt thanked him. The barkeep went back to cleaning the glasses at the bar.

"Tell Doc and Festus, I'll buy them lunch," Kitty said as she sipped her coffee.

Matt's eyebrows lifted, "What am I? Chopped liver?" he joked.

Kitty laughed, "Fine, I'll buy yours too. But first you have to go and get them," she winked.

"I will in just a few more minutes," Matt said as he savoured his hot beverage.

* * *

Festus stood over the fire with his hands stretched out as the heat climbed up inside his coat sleeves. He looked around trying to decide how best to get the doctor back to Doc, based on the fact that Doc had told him only moments earlier that his leg was still numb. "Dang fool horse," he sputtered to himself, "had ta run off, didn'tcha. Right when ol Doc could use you too," he continued.

There was no way that the hill man could carry the doctor, the snow was too deep for one thing and he knew that he just couldn't, nor would Doc allow it. Either he had to find a way to drag the doctor out of the woods, or leave him to go and find help – either option was not favourable given the circumstances.

Festus placed another log on the fire and walked over to where Doc remained seated under the lean-to. The hill man lowered himself and sighed. Doc glanced over to the deputy, "Why don't you go for help?" he asked.

Festus looked at the doctor like he had lobsters crawling from his eyes, "I jist can't leave you sitting here, Doc!" he protested. "What if an old mountain cat came by?" he asked.

"I'd shoot it," Doc answered quickly.

Festus shook his head no, "Let me think on this some," he said as he stared out into the woods.

"We don't have all day. I'd rather not spend another night here," Doc huffed.

"Shhhhhhh," Festus warned the doctor as he placed his right index finger over his lips. Slowly got to his feet and pulled his gun from the holster. Hie keen eyes were fixed on the woods.

Doc tried to listen for what the deputy was paying attention to. The doctor's eyes shifted between the woods and the hill man; he couldn't see anything, nor did he hear anything.

* * *

Patty lay on the bed, "You need ta be finding me a doctor," he groaned while holding his side.

"Let me look at that," Kirkland said as he pulled O'Shea's hand way from the bullet wound. "Well you got yourself shot good this time, Patty," the buffalo hunter stated before he stood up from his friend.

"Don'tcha be thinkin' I know that. Now a town the size of Dodge should have a doctor. Be good lads and go find him for ol Patty," O'Shea grunted.

"Yeah, sure," Morrison scoffed as he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, "I thought we were leaving Dodge today," he looked at Kirkland.

"Well, we still can, once a doctor looks at that wound," Kirkland stated as he joined Morrison in the hallway. He closed the door. "Someone in that saloon should know where the doctor's office is," he smiled.

The two buffalo hunters left the boarding house and crossed the street tor Bull's Head Saloon, "Hey," Kirkland shouted to a man who was just about to enter the saloon.

"What?" the man asked as he eyes the two men.

"Is there a doctor in town?" Morrison asked.

"Yeah. Adams. His office is at the other end of town above the general store," the man answered before he left the two men standing in the street.

"Well, let's go pay this Adams a visit for ol' Patty's sake," Kirkland stated as he cuffed Morrison as he walked in the direction of Doc's office. "Maybe Adams is that nosey coot from last night," Kirkland chuckled.

"I guess he could be a doc," Morrison shrugged.

The two men made it down to the general store and looked up at the shingle on the side of the building, "I guess the office is up there," Morrison stated.

"Let's go and get the doctor, then," Kirkland stated as he stared up the stairs only to be greeted by Jonas, "Hey, you are the saw bones," he quickly glanced back down at Morrison.

"Now wait a minute," Jonas squirmed.

"We need your help," Kirkland grabbed Jonas by the lapel of his his coat and almost threw him down the stairs.

"I'm not the doctor!" Jonas protested as he struggled to free himself from Kirkland's grip.

"You are funny. First you take a real notice of our wagon and now you ain't the doc, in the doc's office," Kirkland huffed. "Move it," he cuffed Jonas across the jaw.

Matt have just stepped down off the boardwalk from the Long Branch and looked up at the disturbance,, "Hold it right there," he yelled with his gun drawn.

"We need the doc and he ain't helping us," Morrison barked.

"That's because he isn't the doctor," Matt growled. "Now let him go," he motioned with his gun. Jonas scampered down the stairs, holding his jaw. "You all right Jonas?" Matt asked.

The store owner's eyes narrowed at the men, "I'll be fine," he snorted.

"Get be to your friend. When I find out where Doc is, I'll send him to you," Matt barked at the two buffalo hunters. The men slowly moved way and back down the street. Matt holstered his gun and looked at the store owner, "Are you sure you are okay?"

Jonas rotated his jaw, "I'll be fine," he said before he went into his store.

Matt looked up the street ans his eyes narrowed about the two men. It seemed to him, that the third one must have taken a turn during the night for them to seek out a doctor.

The marshals only course of action was to get out to the Person place as quickly as he could.


	9. Chapter 9

Festus handed Doc the shot gun and a fist full of shells that he had in his coat pocket. "What do you think it is?" Doc whispered to the deputy.

"I don't know, Doc. It's big though. Look at the snow falling from the trees," the hill man indicated. "You keep that gun good and handy," Festus warned as he inched his way to the woods.

"Are you sure you should go in there?" Doc asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"I'd rather surprise it, than it surprise us," Festus stated as he continued to move through the knee-deep snow. He froze a loud grunting sound. The hill man looked back at the doctor who was now sitting on a log with the shot gun gripped in his hands. Festus we his lips and looked back to the woods and began walking again. Again there was a grunt; Festus bit his bottom lip and readjusted his grip on his gun as he moved closer to the source of the noise. The brush was thick as he pushed his way deeper in the woods.

The hill man paused and listened for some movement and then turned when he hear another low grunt. Carefully he moved in the direction of the sound.

Festus was now out of Doc's sight who was now on his feet, as best as he could with his numb leg and aching back. He craned his neck trying to see where the deputy was going, "Festus?" he called out.

Festus stopped by a large tree and poked his nose around it to see if the beast was there – whatever it may be. The hill man's shoulders sagged with relief, "Well, you ol scallywag!" he smiled broadly, "You got yer self tangled up good," he said as he approached Popcorn He shoved his gun back into the holster. The doctor's horse still had the harness and shaft from the buggy; not that it would do the men any good without a wheel.

The hill man set to untangling the reins and trace straps from the brush.

"Festus?" Doc yelled out again, only this time there was more panic in his tone. This time the deputy heard his friend, "It's all right Doc!" the deputy hollered back; there was excitement in his voice.

Doc frowned at the comment, "What's all right?"

Festus led the horse back to the camp, "Look what I found," the said as he walked the animal over to the doctor.

"What a welcome sight you are, Popcorn!" Doc smiled. Festus wasn't sure, but he swore he saw tears of joy in the doctor's eyes.

"Come on, let's get you back to town," Festus moved the horse next to Doc. Doc placed the shot gun down and with Festus' assistance; he was up onto the horse's back. The deputy handed the doctor the gun, retrieved the bottle with the remainder of the whiskey, sticking it into his coat pocket before he too climbed up onto the horse, behind Doc.

Festus turned the animal around and nudged him with his spurs. They were finally heading back to Dodge. "The road's back that way," Doc motioned.

"I know it is, but were taking a short cut that will bring us out at the fork. It'll get us to Dodge quicker," Festus stated. Doc was too tired and hungry to argue.

* * *

Matt had his saddle on Buck and led the horse out of the stable, just as Newly O'Brien arrived back in town, "I'm glad to see you," Matt nodded.

"Oh?" O'Brien questioned.

"Keep an eye on three buffalo hunters. They're staying at the boarding house at the end of town," Matt stated.

"The one near the Bull's Head?" Newly asked.

Matt nodded as he pulled himself up onto the tall buckskin horse. "I'm riding out to the Person place for Doc and Festus," he reported. "At least I hope they are," he added as he rode away.

Newly's eyebrows knit together in question as he walked his horse to the stable. He handed the animal off to Hank and walked back to the door. The young deputy looked across the street to the jailhouse, but knew Festus wasn't there. Perhaps, he thought, Kitty knew what Matt was talking about. O'Brien walked about the boardwalk and almost bumped into Jonas, "Newly! Please watch where you are going," the store owner grumbled.

Newly looked at Jonas, "Are you all right?" he pointed at his own mouth to make his point.

"It's nothing, Newly. Matt took care of those buffalo hunters. Hopefully they'll leave town today," Jonas huffed as he lightly rubbed his chin and lip, which were now shades of black and blue.

Newly shrugged as there was another layer of mystery. He continued on his way to the Long Branch, "Buffalo hunters?" he asked himself. "Geeze, leave for two days and everything falls apart around here," the young deputy snorted.

* * *

Matt felt like he was making good time, but even Buck was finding it hard to move through the deep snow that covered the road. The marshal had been on the road for almost an hour when he rounded the bend and spotted the over turned buggy. He nudged Buck to move a little quicker.

Once at the buggy, Matt instantly noticed the missing wheel as he tied Buck to the frame while he investigated further; even the canvas was gone. Matt crouched down and brushed his hand around the seat and noticed some blood; this wasn't the evidence the was looking for. He slowly stood and looked around. His keen eyes spotted what looked like a snow covered path into the woods.

Matt untied his horse from the buggy and the two of them followed the path, deeper and deeper into the forest. As the marshal forged his way further from the buggy, he began to get more whiffs of smoke. He pulled Buck to a stop, "Festus? Doc?" he called out, but got not response. The snow covered path was becoming harder to follow the more they walked. Matt tugged on his horse's reins and they continued.

After a few minutes, Matt wove through the trees and brush as he led his horse noting that it wasn't either a new path or one that wasn't well used; increasingly it became harder to track, however, the smell of smoke intensified, "Festus? Doc?" he shouted again; this time snow fell from the trees. Matt huffed, "Come on," the said looking at his horse, as he pulled on the reins.

With another few yards, and Matt found the little camp, and a slight smile curled his lips. The fire was still going slightly. The lean-to was still intact including the canvas from Doc's buggy. Slowly the smile faded as the marshal looked around and found no signs of blood there, which made him wonder even further what it was from; there was no signs of animal carcasses near the fire. As he surveyed the area he spotted the fresh tracks in the snow. "They're headed back to Dodge," he sighed as he climbed back up on to this horse to follow the trail.


	10. Chapter 10

It was slow going for Festus and Doc, having to cut a new trail through the deep snow and drifts as they went along. Neither man knew if the horse had even eaten since they last saw it. So they dare not push it in case of fatigue; it was likely hard enough for the horse to carry the two men to begin with.

Festus could feel Doc shivering, as the frigid weather was slowly getting to him, especially since they were away from the fire. "It won't be long now, Doc," the hill man tried to reassure the doctor that they would soon be safe and warm back in Dodge. "The road is just up ahead," Festus steered the animal to the right and through a small grove of trees, to the road.

Doc pointed, "Looks like someone's been here," he stated as he noted the horse tracks thought the deep snow.

Festus looked down at the marks and then up the road, "Who ever it is was headed to the Person place," he said. "They'll find yer, buggy, or what's left of it," he added.

"I bet it was one of the buffalo hunters. I bet they came for the other wheel," Doc growled. The doctor was tired and hungry. Even he knew the statement seem illogical after he said it.

"Might be Matthew, too," Festus suggested. He gently patted the doctor on the shoulder.

"That would be rich," Doc half laughed and then shivered again. "Come on, let's get moving again," he urged. With that, Festus nudged Popcorn with his spurs and they were on route again.

Matt on the other hand was trying to catch up to the men as he followed their tracks through the snow and woods, across several fields. He knew Festus was trying to take a shorter route, and figured that by the time he reached them they'd be on the outskirts of Dodge. He spurred Buck and had the horse pick up the pace for a little bit while they were in the clear.

The marshal reached the road, but couldn't see them, but he did notice the second set of tracks beside his own which eventually became one. He spurred Buck again so that he could catch up with his friends.

* * *

Kirkland and Morrison walked down the street toward Del Monicos. They paused when they saw the store owner watching them, "That old boy is on nosey coot," Kirkland snarled.

"Let him look. We gots just as much rights to eat here as he does," Morrison said as he watched Jonas across the street.

Newly happened along and stopped to chat with the store owner, "Is there a problem, Mr Jonas?" the young deputy asked.

"Not as long as they stay over there," Jonas flicked his right hand in the direction of the buffalo hunters.

Newly looked over, "That's them, huh?" he asked.

Jonas rubbed his jaw, "That's them, alright," he said before he turned and walked back into his store. Newly followed him, "What happened before?" the young deputy asked.

"They thought I was Doc and wanted me to look at their friend," Jonas stated. "They were pretty mean about it. I sure was glad that Matt came along,"

"What about their friend?" O'Brien was eager to know.

Jonas shrugged, "They never said what his problem was. Likely hung over," he said as he nervously straightened some blankets on the display shelf. He looked out the window and was happy to see no sign of the two men. "I'll be glad when they're gone," he stated as he turned back the Newly.

"Maybe I should ask them about their friend," Newly wondered aloud.

"Just don't bring him here," Jonas begged.

Newly smiled, "Where ever he is, I'll look at him there," he said as he left the general store and crossed the street to the restaurant.

Jonas watched again out the window, "Better you than me, Newly, and good luck," he said with a quick tick of his head and went straight back to the job at hand.

Newly entered the restaurant and eyed the two buffalo hunters. It seems their smell was causing a stir and most patrons were making faces, as well as comments. The two grizzled men cared nothing and demanded to be served, "Our money's as good as anyone's," Kirkland had the waiter tight be the lapels of his vest.

"Hey now," Newly walked through the room, "Let him go," he said firmly to Kirkland.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Kirkland snarled.

"Well for one, I'm a deputy here in Dodge. And for two, I hear that a friend of yours needs a doctor," O'Brien's words seem to ease the mounting situation as Kirkland slowly let for of Joe. "Go make our breakfast," he then snapped at the waiter. Morrison eyed Newly from head to foot and then turned his attention to the coffee on the table.

"You don't look old enough to be any saw-bone," Kirkland laughed.

"That might be the case, but I have on may occasions help Doctor Adams with his practice," Newly replied.

"You helped him? Why? Is he a drunkard?" Morrison laughed out loud. "This here Dodge is rich! A drunken doc, a deputy that thinks he's a doc and big marshal that likes to throw his badge around," he continued to laugh. Several people got up and left Del Monicos fearing that there might be trouble.

Newly nodded, "Go ahead and have your fun. I guess your friend doesn't need help after all," he turned and began walking to the door when Kirkland grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. "Are you some kind of smart mouth?" he asked as he pulled Newly tight against his chest and looked him in the eyes.

"You do realize that you are assaulting a deputy of the Federal Marshal, right?" Newly asked.

Kirkland's eyes narrowed as he gruffly released Newly; shoving him slightly in doing so. "Okay, so you're a part time quack. Patty needs looking at," he huffed.

"Where is this Patty?" Newly asked as he carefully watched the two men.

"He's resting at that flea-bit boarding house at the end of town that your marshal friend suggested," Morrison stated as he chewed on a slice of bread.

"What happened to him?" Newly asked.

"Are all the people in this town full of questions?" Kirkland barked.

"I need to know, so that I can get the right instruments and medicine to treat him," O'Brien firmly stated.

"This town is full of smart-mouths," Morrison said as he stood up. "Okay, Patty was shot. And he was shot in the back, and we don't take lightly to back shooters," he growled.

"Do you know who shot him?" Newly asked.

"Let's put it this way, if we see him, he'll get the same," Kirkland grunted. "Get your stuff. Patty needs you," he prodded Newly to the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Doc and Festus rode into town; they passed the stable and the jailhouse. The hill man pulled the horse to a stop in front of the general store. Of course this caught Jonas' attention and he quickly dropped what he was doing and grabbed his coat to go out quickly to find out what was happening, "Oh my!" the store owner exclaimed.

"Jonas, go get Miss Kitty," Festus ordered as he slid off Popcorn. "You stay put, Doc," he said patting his friend on the leg. "I'll get some help to get you down from there," he added as he glanced around looking for some one to assist him. There was no argument from the doctor who longed for a warm bed and a hot meal.

Jonas was off in a flash and he dashed across the alley and up onto the veranda of the Long Branch Saloon. He paused at the door, "Oh, my!" he said again as he looked back at the seen before he entered the establishment. Kitty looked up at the flustered store owner, "Mister Jonas?" she asked from the end of the bar, "What on earth is wrong?"

"Miss Kitty! Come quickly! It's Doc and Festus," Jonas waged his right index finger at the doors.

Kitty's mouth dropped open, wondering what the store owner meant as she grabbed her shawl and followed Jonas out to the street, just as Matt rode in and stopped next to Popcorn. The marshal was quick out of his saddle to help Festus with Doc, "Easy now," the hill man urged. "Ol Doc did something to his self and has a numb leg," the said looking over to Matt.

Doc groaned, "That's not all that's numb right now," he sputtered as his whole body shook from the cold as he tried to get down off the horse with the aide of his friends; it all seemed a bit undignified to him, but in his current position, there was little he could do.

"Let's get him up to room number one. I'll have Sam draw you a hot bath, Doc," Kitty stated as she examined Doc's face while Matt and Festus helped him across the alley.

"I'll take the horses to Hank," Jonas said as he gathered the reins and watched the little group help the doctor. He shook his head in sadness; slowly he walked the animals to the livery stable.

"Easy now, Doc," Matt said as they finally got the doctor seated on the bed. He then watched for a moment and left the room; there were enough people looking after the doctor. Festus followed, shaking his head. Matt motioned to the deputy to join him down below.

"Let's get you out of that heavy coat. It's almost as stiff as you are," Kitty stated as she assisted the doctor with the woolly coat; even it felt cold. She then rubbed her hands across Doc's back trying to get friction heat. It was working a little bit, but the hot bath would be best. Sam poured several buckets of hot water into the metal tub and mixed it with warm water, "I'll take care of Doc from here," the bar keep stated while he continued to fill the tub with water that was kept near the wood stove; room number one was the equivalent of the executive suite at any fancy hotel. It had it's own wood stove and bath and at this time of year, the stove was regularly stoked in case of business.

Kitty nodded, "Place his clothes on the chair near the wood stove to dry," she suggested. Doc looked terrible, his shouldered sagged and a stubbled beard was sprouting on his chin and cheeks, while his looked dishevelled. Kitty leaned forward and patted Doc on the shoulder before she kissed him on the forehead, "I'm glad you're home," she smiled.

Doc winked, "I'm glad to be back," he said in a tired tone. The doctor was dog tired.

Kitty watched Sam for a moment as he helped Doc with his cloths before she left the room, closing the door behind her. Her eyes scanned the room below and she spotted Matt and Festus. The hill man was clearly animated in the conversation, likely about what had happened. Matt nodded as he listened. Kitty walked down the stairs and over to the two men, "Can I get you a drink, Festus?" she asked.

"That would be real nice, Miss Kitty," the deputy smiled as he watched the saloon owner walk behind the bar. "Ol Doc's gonna want a hot meal," he added. "I only had a few strips of jerky with me," he sighed as he perched on the bar, looking equally tired.

"You didn't stay at the Person's place?" Kitty's eyebrows rose.

Festus shook his head no, "I was jist tellin' Matthew what happened," Haggen stated.

"It's quite the tale," Matt said as he too stepped to the bar and leaned on it looking at the deputy and then to Kitty. She slid a drink over to Matt as well.

"Jist wait til I get my hands around the necks of the ones that took the wheel and did this," Festus growled as he held up his left arm that still had the bandana wrapped around it.

"You better have Newly look at that," Matt stated.

"They took a wheel?" Kitty asked.

"I guess I didn't tell you that," Matt stated.

"Well, we've hardly seen each other since the snow storm," Kitty said as she expected Matt to continue.

"It started when Jonas noticed the rear wheel on the wagon that three buffalo hunters brought into town last night," Matt began.

"So them mangy pole cats are here," Festus snarled.

"Now hold on Festus," Matt tried to calm the hill man. "I need to know all the facts first."

"The fact is, Matthew, that ol Doc and I had an accident with the buggy, and that blamed horse ran off. It was now some awful! Best I could do was to help Doc into the woods, where I knew I could build a fire and some shelter," he shook his head trying to believe it himself.

"You and Doc spent the whole night out in that?" Kitty's eyes narrowed then bounced up as Festus nodded.

"That's right Miss Kitty! Once I got us a fire started and got some twigs all wove together, I thought about getting the canvas top from Doc's buggy, ya see," Festus stated.

"I told you it was quite the tale," Matt said as he sipped on his drink.

"Well then what happened?" Kitty asked, wanting more.

"Wall I got to the buggy and them mangy buffalo hiders were there, taking the wheel. Of course I told them to stop, but then one too a shot at me and clipped my arm," Festus looked at his arm. "But I think I got one of them," he then looked up with a strange look on his face.

"You think you shot one?" Matt asked.

Festus nodded, "I'm almost sure," he said as he took two big drinks from his glass.

"That's interesting," Matt said. "The other two said their friend was sick," he huffed.

Just then Wilbur Jonas came through the doors of the saloon, "How's Doc?" he asked with concern.

"I'm sure once he thaws out, he'll be just fine," Kitty stated. A smile slowly formed on the store owner's face, "That's good. That's real, real good," he said as he walked to the door.

Matt stopped him, "Jonas. Have you seen Newly?" he asked.

Jonas looked slightly stunned, "Last I saw him was about an hour ago and he was going to talk to those buffalo hunters. They were at Del Monico's," he stated. "He said he was going to look in on their sick friend," he added.

Matt and Festus looked at each other. If things weren't handled just right, someone was liable to get hurt or killed.


	12. Chapter 12

Patty was flat on his stomach with buckskin coat and flannel shirt pulled up to expose the bullet hole in his lower left back. Newly twisted his mouth as he slowly inserted the bullet probe to locate the projectile, "It's deep," he said shaking his head. All that was going through his mind was when he was doing almost the exact thing with Doc.

"For the love of sweet, Jesus, man!" Patty growled. "Would you be pulling that bullet out, and the sooner the better," he added.

Newly was surprised that the buffalo hunter was still conscious, "I'll pull it out as soon as I find it," Newly spoke calmly as he continued to search for the bullet. He could feel Patty tensing up with each inch further he inserted the instrument. "There it is," he said and eased the probe out. "This part will hurt more," Newly warned.

"Get the bloody bullet, man," Patty huffed.

Morrison and Kirkland watched out. "You sure are taking your time," Kirkland hissed.

Newly picked up the bullet extractors and glared at the buffalo hunters, "If I rush this, things could get a lot worse for him," he ticked toward Patty.

"I'll be dead of old age before ye get that damn bullet out at this rate," Patty huffed.

Newly wet his lips and poked the extractor into the wound and slowly down to the bullet. Patty groaned, "Hurry it up."

Newly clamped onto the bullet and pulled it free. Patty exhaled, "Mother Mary and all the Saints," he sighed as he heard the clink of the bullet as Newly dropped it and the extractors into the basin.

The room was a musty mixture of buffalo coats, tanned leather and body odour. Newly set to cleaning the area before he could bandage it. Cleaning only made it more evident how filthy these men lived and Newly made a face. Kirkland cause it and stepped forward, "What was that face for?" he leaned down and looked Newly in the eyes.

"It's the smell of the buffalo hides," O'Brien quickly stated. "I' allergic to the fur," he added.

Kirkland glanced over to Morrison who shrugged while he ate a strip of jerky. "These sensitive city folk," he scoffed.

Kirkland stood up, "Hurry up will you. We'd like to get out of here today," he snarled.

Newly was in the middle of placing the bandage over the wound, "Should shouldn't move him today," he looked up at the two men. "Maybe tomorrow," he swallowed.

"I'm comfortable here." Patty laughed. "Tamorrow would be just fine," his Irish accent was tired and thick.

"What ever," Kirkland snorted. "I'm going for a drink," he growled having resigned to the fact they would be spending another day in Dodge.

"Be sure to bring me a bottle," Patty said from the bed.

"Yeah, sure, Patty," Morrison half laughed as he followed Kirkland from the room. Newly rolled his eyes and silently released his breath.

Kirkland and Morrison stepped out of the boarding house and looked around the street. There coming up the far side was Festus Haggen. "Hey, ain't that the whiskered face jack that shot Patty?" Morrison asked as he stopped Kirkland from going any further.

Kirkland narrowed his eyes, "It sure is," he growled and placed his hand on his gun. "We need him to draw first, without attention," he added.

"How be I go talk to him to try and patch things up," Morrison winked.

"Ha! Yeah, you do that," Kirkland urged.

Morrison picked at his teeth as he stepped down off the boardwalk and made his way to the Bull's Head Saloon, but paused as he looked at the hill man, "You don't look like the kind of man that lives in a town like this," he sized Festus up.

"You shoulda stayed out of this here town," Haggen growled. "I know it was you and them other two that took Doc's wheel," he stated.

"The doc's wheel you say?" Morrison stepped closer. "Now how would we know that was a doc's wheel?" he smiled.

Kirkland stepped down from the boardwalk and began to walk across the street, "Is he calling us liars?" he said loud enough to gain attention.

"I said that you stole Ol Doc's wheel, I saw you do it, and one of your shot me," Festus stated as he glared at the two men.

"So now we're thieves?" Morrison asked.

"The likes of you would steal a harness off a nightmare not to mention leave folks out in the cold like last night," Festus snarled.

"Is that a fact?" Morrison asked as he pushed aside his coat to expose his gun.

"Ifin I can prove you left me and ol Doc stranded last night, I hope you see a good long time behind some bars," Festus squared himself to Morrison.

"Well, I don't know how you can prove that," Morrison flinched enough causing Festus to draw, the Morrison was quicker. The hill man spun on his feet and flopped to the ground; landing face down Festus didn't move.

"I think that fella is wearing a badge," Kirkland half laughed.

"Well, you saw it. He drew first," Morrison said as the two buffalo hunters watched the marshal race up the street. Matt stopped were Festus lay motionless and knelt down. His eyes lifted to the men across the street, "He drew first, marshal. I shot him fair and square," Morrison stated.

Several men at the Bull's Head nodded, "That's right, marshal," one of them stated. Matt frowned.

By now, Newly was at the door of the boarding house; the sound of the gun fire brought him from the room where he was almost done with Patty. O'Brien quickly crossed the street to join the marshal. He pushed his way past the two buffalo hunters, each one giving him a bit of a shoulder bump as he did. Both Matt and Newly gently rolled the hill man over onto his back. Matt pulled Festus' coat opened to expose the blood-soaked shirt with the bullet hole. He looked up to Newly, "It's not good," O'Brien stated. The bullet hit the hill man on the right side of his chest.

"Let's get him to Doc's office," Matt said as he stood up while glaring at the two men who were standing in the middle of the street. His attention then shifted to several men who were watching on from the saloon, "You men give us a hand," Matt ordered. Reluctantly several men walked forward and assisted lifting Festus to transport him down the street. The deputy was limp and barely breathing.

* * *

Doc was finishing buttoning his shirt and began with his string tie. His leg was slightly less numb and he was able to walk to the wood stove to place another log on the fire. Kitty rapped on the door causing the doctor to look. He eased his way over and opened door, "Kitty," he smiled.

"Sit yourself down and eat some of this stew," Kitty said like a mother hen as she placed the tray on the table near the wood stove.

"It sure smells good," the doctor ticked his head as he slowly lowered himself into the chair.

"How are you feeling?" Kitty then asked.

"Oh, much better," Doc smiled as he picked up the spoon. "I must have just twisted the wrong way when the buggy went over," he added before he spooned some stew into his mouth. A look of satisfaction eased the creases on the doctor's face, "This is good," he said as he barely finished one mouthful before shovelling in another.

"Well you probably haven't eaten since yesterday morning," Kitty smiled.

Doc nodded in agreement, "Festus did have some jerky," he finally added after he swallowed. "Don't tell him this either," Doc warned. "but if he weren't there, I'm sure I wouldn't be here now," he ticked his head. "He made a lean-to and managed to get a fire going, and kept it going all night while I was laid up," Doc then chewed on the bread that accompanied the strew.

Doc was quiet comfortable and warm, finally.

There was another knock at the door before it opened. This time it was Sam, "It's Festus. He's been shot and Newly said it isn't good," he swallowed.

Doc dropped the spoon into the bowl and got to his feet. "Where is he?"

"They just got him up to your office Doc," Sam indicated.

Doc looked over to Kitty with disbelief,"I'm on my way," he sighed. "I bet it was those buffalo hunters," he muttered as he gathered his coat and hat while he walked to the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Matt, Newly and the town's men had placed Festus on the examination table in the doctor's office. Newly set to removing the hill man's coat, vest, and shirt, to get a better look at the bullet wound.

The marshal tanks the men an ushered them to the door, just as Kitty and Doc arrived. The doctor said nothing but the look on Matt's face was enough to know that the situation was grave.

Newly looked up to Doc and then stepped aside to allow the doctor to have a look. Doc picked up his stethoscope and placed the headset around his neck before putting the ear pieces in his ears. Carefully he placed the diaphragm on Festus' chest; he listened carefully as Matt, Newly and Kitty watched on. Doc shook his head, and then pulled the ear pieces from his ears. He looked down at the blood-soaked undershirt; he gently lifted the bandana that Newly used to stop the bleeding. The doctor swallowed hard, "Kitty get some water on the stove, I'm going to need lots of it," he quickly looked over to the saloon owner.

Matt stepped closer to the examination table, "Doc?" he asked as he watched the doctor cut the undershirt open.

"It's very bad, Matt. He could be bleeding inside," Doc blinked as he looked up at the marshal.

Matt pursed his lips and looked over to Newly, "You treated that buffalo hunter, didn't you?"

O'Brien nodded, "Yes. He was shot in the back. And one of his friends vowed to get revenge," he stated.

"So this just wasn't an accidentally shooting. They egged Festus into it," Matt growled as he looked over his shoulder to the unconscious deputy.

Doc looked over to Matt, "Those buffalo hunters should be tarred and feathered," he snapped. "It wouldn't have killed them to bring us into town yesterday," he growled and turned his attention back to Festus.

"There's nothing more I'd like to do but to run them out of town," Matt stated.

Doc stopped and turned to the marshal, "This is wound is one of the worst I've seen in a long time. The man that did this could very well be facing a murder charge," he stated.

Kitty's mouth dropped open slightly as she attended to the water and the wood stove. She looked over to Matt who remained expressionless. Slowly the marshal wet his lips and nodded, "I'll check back in a while," he said as he left the doctor's office; his was blood boiling with anger.

The marshal marched down the stairs were Wilbur Jonas was placing out some new brooks, "How is he, Matt? What happened?" the store owner asked.

"Not good, Jonas," was all Matt said before he stepped down and cross the street to see if he could dig up anymore about what the buffalo hunters had been up to. Jonas watched the marshal and then looked up the stairs, "I bet it was those mangy buffalo hunters," he huffed and rubbed his chin and went back into the store.

Matt entered the jailhouse, walked to his desk and pick up the wanted posters and sifted through them, not one of the men showed up there. He then picked up the telegraphs that Festus had delivered earlier in the day. He'd gone through a few when one stood out. The marshal read it twice then folded the piece of paper and shoved it into his shirt pocket; this was one he'd have to think about before he acted upon it. His eyes narrowed as he took off his coat and draped it across the desk; he placed his hat on top. Matt then walked to the window and looked across the street to the doctor's office.

* * *

Newly watched Doc as he slowly inserted the bullet probe, he wanted to make sure that the doctor was going to be all right considering he hadn't slept much in the last twenty-four hours, and still seemed to favour his leg. Doc ticked his head, "I just can't seem to locate the bullet," he sighed after a half hour search.

"Would you like me to try?" O'Brien asked.

Doc shook his head no, "I'm afraid not, Newly," he paused. "This one's tricky," he went on, "In fact, I may have to open him up, if my suspicions are correct, that bullet went through his lung, and that's why his breathing is laboured," Doc looked down at this friend. He closed his eyes in silent prayer and then drew a deep breath before starting another search for the bullet.

Newly looked disappointed that he could help further; his brown eyes lifted to Kitty's watery blue eyes, "I'll see what Matt's doing," he said as he walked to the door. "If you need me, Doc, just holler," the young deputy stated before he left the doctor's office. "Keep an eye on Doc, Miss Kitty," he whispered. Kitty nodded and a lump formed in her throat as it seemed no one really knew what to do; she continued heating the water and tending the stove.

Newly was now at the bottom of the stairs and looked across to the jail house. It wasn't often that the young deputy got so riled but when his dander got up, his nostrils flared. Newly looked up the street, knowing full well that the buffalo hunters were laughing this up. He drew his hands into fists and huffed.

Jonas spotted Newly and quickly went to the door, "Newly? How's Festus?"

O'Brien seemed slightly startled as he was self-absorbed in his thoughts about the three men at the boarding house up the street. "Oh, sorry Mister Jonas. Festus isn't in good shape at all," he sighed.

"It was those buffalo hunters, wasn't it?" Jonas curtly asked.

Newly nodded, "Seems they provoked Festus into a gun fight," he stated.

"They have to be stopped! First they steal Doc's buggy wheel stranding both him and Festus in this hellish weather and then come here and deny it. Then they think I'm Doc and beat me, and now this!" Jonas was also getting more furious.

Newly nodded, "We'll get them," he smiled. He realized during Jonas' mini rant that he was in a position to help. "You just stay clear of them," the young deputy stated. "And could you get some more fire wood up to Doc's office. Miss Kitty and Doc will need it," he refocused the store owner onto something that was helpful and positive than stewing about the hunters. "Sure thing, Newly," Jonas nodded and quickly headed to the back storage room.

Newly drew a breath and walked over to the jailhouse. Matt was sitting at his desk, re-reading the telegraph. He looked up at Newly, "How are things?"

O'Brien shrugged, "Doc still hasn't found the bullet," he stated.

"Read this," the marshal said handing the telegraph to the young deputy. Newly read it and looked up at Matt, "We have to stop them," he stated.

Matt nodded as he stood, "I know, but I don't want to spook them. Hopefully they can't go far with that one that's been shot and they will need to get a proper wheel for that wagon," he said as he walked to the window and looked out onto the street. "I need to keep an eye on them here until Festus recovers," he said looking over his shoulder. The look on O'Brien's face didn't give him a sense of ease.


	14. Chapter 14

Doc drew his right forearm across his forehead as he tried to mop the perspiration away. The office was warm, and it needed to be for Festus who remained unconscious on the examination table as the doctor continued to search for the elusive projectile. Again Doc ticked his head as he carefully manoeuvred the probe;he bit his bottom lip in concentration as he peered over his silver-rimmed glasses at the bloody wound.

Kitty stepped over to the doctor and wiped his brow with a dampened cloth. She knew that Doc was struggling and she wished that there was something more she could do for the doctor. He acknowledged the gesture and was thankful.

It seemed like forever, when finally Doc stopped and looked over to the saloon owner, "I finally found it," he blinked and tried to smile.

Kitty watched as the doctor picked up the bullet extractors after he removed the probe. He eased the instrument into the hole and carefully pushed it toward the bullet. He blinked the whole time as his mind was trying to follow the path of the probe; wondering if there was any other internal damage. The doctor frowned as he finally latched onto the bullet and slowly pulled it out. He stared at the lead object for a moment before he dropped in and the extractors into the basin next to him.

Kitty removed the pan and replaced it with a clean one with warm water. Doc nodded and began to wipe the wound to wash away the blood. More blood seem to come, "That must have nicked something inside," he sighed as he place his hand on the bullet hole and applied pressure. "I had hoped that I wouldn't have to open him up, but it looks like I don't have much of a choice," he sighed.

"Would you like to to get Newly?" Kitty asked.

Doc wet his lips and then slowly nodded, "I think it would be best," he blinked again realizing just how tired he was.

Kitty nodded and quickly pulled her shawl on and left the office. She hurried down the stairs and stood on the boardwalk. If anyone in town knew where anyone in town was, it would be Wilbur Jonas. Kitty quickly entered the store. There were no customers, likely because of the still horrible winter conditions. "Mister Jonas, have you seen Newly?" she asked.

Jonas was working on his account books at the service counter. The store owner looked up with a slight start, "Miss Kitty? Is there anything wrong?" he straightened his back.

"Doc needs Newly," Kitty stated. "He finally found the bullet, but he needs to operate on Festus," she stated.

"Newly went over to the jailhouse. I haven't seen him or Matt leave since they went inside," Jonas indicated.

Kitty nodded and quickly left. Jonas stepped out from behind the counter and followed the saloon owner to the door. He hoped that Matt and Newly were still there. He watched Kitty enter the jailhouse and close the door. He shook his head, "Blasted buffalo hunters," the grumbled and went back to work.

Kitty stepped down into the room; Matt was at his desk and Newly sat at the table at the centre of the office. Both men looked over to the saloon owner, "Kitty," the marshal asked.

Kitty took several steps toward the young deputy, "Doc needs you, Newly," she said dryly.

Newly was quick to his feet, "What's wrong," he asked noting the look on Kitty's face and the tone of her voice.

"Doc says he's going to have to open Festus up. He's bleeding inside," Kitty stated. "I don't think Doc's got the strength to do it himself. He'd dead tired," she added – almost pleading.

Matt was now on his feet; his face wore an odd mix of expressions – some for the doctor – some for Festus and others for the buffalo hunters. He watched O'Brien leave the office then looked at Kitty.

"Why don't you just throw those no-good men in jail, Matt?" Kitty growled.

Matt stepped out from behind his desk, "Newly and I were just talking about them. Before I do anything, I need to check this out," he said handing the telegram to the saloon owner. Kitty read the message and looked up at the marshal, "You're going to have to warn Mr Bodkin," she stated.

Matt nodded, "One of the first things I plan on doing," he took the paper back. "I also need to verify if this is true," Matt stated.

"It came from the sheriff in Hayes," Kitty noted. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because this statement is coming from one of the buffalo hunters' friends who has found himself behind bars. He's likely to say anything to get himself out and out for revenge," Matt said as he rocked slightly on his feet. "At times like this, I wish I had a few more deputies," he sighed.

"I assume this means you need to ride to Hayes," Kitty surmised.

Matt nodded, "I'll talk to Harry at the bank and Sam, to see if he can keep an eye on those buffalo hunters," he stated. "Hopefully Newly won't be long with Doc," he added.

"I don't know why you just can't lock them up," Kitty huffed as she crosser her arms in annoyance.

"I have no concrete proof of anything yet. No evidence that could hold them. I wasn't with Festus when he had is second run in with them to get any decent identification about the wheel and how that all played out," Matt stated. "And witnesses say Festus drew first, but I don't know the reasoning behind that either. Yet," he added, "Not until Festus comes to." Matt said as he walked to the coat rack and lifted his coat off the hook. "All Doc can offer is what Festus told him about what happend, and Jonas wants nothing to do with them," he said pulling the coat on. "Personally I think they are as guilty as they come for a whole bunch of things. Proving it will be the challenge," Matt grunted as he was clearly exasperated over the whole matter.

"Well this is a fine howdy do," Kitty said pursing her lips as she placed her hands on her hips in annoyance. "I guess I don't blame Jonas. He's been through enough lately," she then sighed.

"Don't I know it," the marshal said as he placed his hat on his head and left the office. Kitty shook her head and followed Matt out onto the street. She stood and watched the marshal walking up the street toward the Long Branch. The saloon owner sighed heavily and decided to check in on Doc and Newly to see how Festus was doing. Kitty had a sinking feeling in her belly about the way things were unfolding. Slowly she walked back to her saloon.

Of course Sam agreed to watch over things, "I hope you get back quickly, marshal. I've heard rumblings around town about those buffalo hunters, and none of it's favourable.

Matt nodded, "I have too, Sam. Look, Newly shouldn't be too much longer with Doc. At least I hope. I want you two to keep your ears to the ground for trouble and please watch the bank," Matt stated.

"You know we will," the craggy-face bar keep smiled.

"Thanks Sam," the marshal smiled as he turned and left the saloon, passing Kitty on the way. "I'll be back later," he winked.

Kitty walked to the bar,, "Whiskey, please, Sam."


	15. Chapter 15

"Newly, hand me that clamp, will you?" Doc urged Newly and obliged just as the office door opened, Doc took a quick glance over his shoulder as the marshal entered the office, quickly closing the door behind him.

"How is he Doc?" Matt asked.

"I'll know better once I stop this bleeding," the doctor said; his hands covered in blood as he worked the forceps around in the wound as he searched the open cavity. Newly used a cloth to wipe blood away from the opening in the hill man's side. "Looks like a bone fragment from his rib punctured his lung, but I'll have that fixed in a moment once I find it," he said over his shoulder and his silver-rimmed glasses to the marshal.

Matt noted how tired the doctor looked, "Well, that's good to hear, Doc," Matt said as he moved back to the door, "Newly, I'm going over to the bank," he informed the young deputy.

"Sure marshal," O'Brien nodded. "As soon as we're done here, I'll join you," he indicated.

"You stay as long as Doc needs you," Matt stated. O'Brien understood, "Certainly," he said as he watched the marshal leave the office, a swirl of cool winter air creeped in, causing Doc to shutter as he remember his last night out in the cold. The doctor quickly refocused, "Why's Matt going to the bank?" Doc asked as he continued to work on Festus' wound. The doctor sensed something in the marshal's tone and his brief stay.

Newly hesitated but saw the drawn look on the doctor's face; he wasn't messing around and wanted an answer. "He received a telegram that indicates that the buffalo hunters are planning on robbing it, but we don't have solid proof. All we have is what another buffalo hunter is saying. After he talks to Mr Bodkin, he's going to have ride to Hayes to get the truth," Newly stated as he assisted the doctor.

Doc ticked his head, "How timely," he grumbled under his breath. "Seems they have it all planned out," he shook his head and then said nothing. His silence spoke volumes. "You'd better be careful, or you might be the next one lying here," Doc looked over to the young deputy. Newly's expression changed instantly.

* * *

Matt entered the bank and walked to the door of the office. Bodkin was at his large mahogany desk and busy with some papers when Matt rapped on the jamb. The bank manager looked up and was surprised to see the marshal, "Matt?" he said placing his pen back into its holder next to the inkwell at the top of his desk. As Matt stepped into the room, Bodkin quickly rocked the blotter over his signature on the paper ans set the lot aside. "What can I do for you?" he smiled as he asked.

Matt approached the desk and adjusted his hat back on his head, "I received this," he said pulling the slip of paper from his his shirt pocket and handing the telegram to Bodkin. The bank manager quickly read it and looked up at the marshal as he stood up from behind the desk, "Now what?" he asked handing the paper back.

"I want you to reduce your hours, and have our tellers to carry guns, or at least have one ready," Matt suggested. "I don't anticipate them doing anything until their friend can ride, and that they get the wheel replaced on their wagon," the marshal stated.

"I just can't change the hours of the bank," Bodkin protested. "Business rely on the operating hours to do their deposits," the reported.

"I know that, but until I can substantiate what this says, those buffalo hunters are a real treat," Matt stated. "I need to ride to Hayes," he added.

"Lock them up," Bodkin ordered.

"Nothing would please me more," Matt huffed. "But I haven't got anything to charge them with," he explained.

"Jonas told me what happened to him. Have him charged with assault," Bodkin was working himself into a lather.

"And Jonas told me he wants nothing to do with them," Matt stated.

Bodkin frowned, "This is a fine mess," the bank manager grumbled as he stuffed his hands down into his trouser pockets. "I can just imagine the talk around town over this," he added.

"If this spooks the hunters they may move on," Matt said; he almost prayed for it. "If it doesn't and they may dig in and I'm afraid they might try anything to finish the job," he said while watching the bank manager.

Bodkin drew his lips tight out of frustration, "It sure would be a lot easier if Jonas would just charge them and then you could lock them away," he grumbled.

"I've talked to Jonas and he said he's had enough troubles lately, and frankly I don't blame him for his decision," Matt sided with the store owner.

"Well I don't by it. Jonas has more of a back-bone than that. I'll talk to him," Bodkin had had enough of Matt. "Now please let me get back to my business," he said as he sat down.

"Consider this a waring, Mr Bodkin. Things could get pretty ugly around here," Matt stated as he readjusted his hat and turned to leave. He stopped in the door way and looked over his shoulder at the back manager, but Bodkin kept his head down – just long enough for the marshal to leave. The bank manager's eyes narrow, "How could Jonas be so selfish!" he grunted to himself.

Matt left the bank and walked back down the street to the livery stable to saddle his horse. As he passed the general store, and the doctor's office he sighed. Yes, it would be great if Jonas did charge the hunters, but that was his decision and no one else. And then there was the sad state of affairs up in the doctor's office. Doc not in too good of shape himself, and yet he's fighting to save a friend's life. He reached the stable as Hank was just leaving. "I'll get my horse," the marshal told the stable master.

"Doesn't seem like good weather to be travelling, marshal," Miller stated.

"No, but it has to be done," Matt frowned as he continued into the stalls and pulled Buck out so he could be saddled.

"I heard that those buffalo hunter were giving Jack Pence a hard time about getting their wagon wheel replaced," Hank stated.

"Thanks, Hank. I'll stop in to see him before I leave town," Matt said as he draped the blanket of the horse's back.

"It sure makes me wonder why God created the likes of them," Hank left the stable shaking his head. Matt couldn't help but agree.


	16. Chapter 16

Newly watched Doc carefully as he began to close the incision in Festus' side. The doctor was visibly fatigued and wavered slightly on his feet, "Newly, you finish this," he said looking over his silver-rimmed glasses. Newly nodded and quickly took over from where the doctor left off.

Doc turned and dabbled his bloodied hands around in the basin of warm water, grabbed a towel to dry his hands as he slowly walked to the daybed by the window. The doctor slowly lowered himself down, and pulled his glasses off before he rolled sideways and closed his eyes; his right hand still holding the spectacles was flopped across his chest.

Newly shook his head at the sight, but pursued with finishing with the sutures to close the wound. Once done, O'Brien gently washed the area and placed a bandage over the incision before he pulled a sheet up under Festus' chin. The hill man seemed to be breathing better.

O'Brien then walked over to Doc and carefully lifted Doc's legs up to the daybed, and sorted the doctor out, to make him more comfortable. He then covered Doc with a quilt; it looked like the doctor was going to be there for some time to come.

Newly went back to the hill man and checked on the closed incision, to make sure there was no bleeding and once satisfied, the young deputy sat down at the doctor's desk, to get some rest as well.

"Now come on Jonas," Bodkin begged, "Come to your senses, man!" the bank manager barked.

"Harry, I know what you mean, and I get it, but I don't want another thing to do with those buffalo hunters," Jonas stated firmly. "I've had enough grief in the last year to last me the rest of my life, and I don't want anymore," the store owner said as he busied himself at a table of blankets.

"Matt said things could get worse," Bodkin growled. "I guess he was right," he huffed, shaking his head in disappointment.

Jonas dropped a blanket and turned sharply to the bank manager, "If I did charge those two, there's no telling what they'd do. I know for fact that they'd find a way to get revenge," the store owner's jowls flexed with anger.

"How could they do anything if they were behind bars, where they deserve to..." Bodkin's voice trailed off as he swallowed while he stared at the door of the general store.

Jonas slowly turned and his eyes widened as he stepped back toward the service counter, "Can I help you?" he gulped as Morrison and Kirkland entered the store.

Morrison stepped further into the store and glared at the two men, "Revenge?" he said in a tone that was very unsettling. Bodkin and Jonas exchanged glances, "I didn't mean it like that," the store owner sputtered as he slowly backed away.

"It sure sounded like you meant something by it," Kirkland chimed in.

"If you two know what's good for you, you'd leave right now," Jonas pointed to the door; he was now up against the service counter.

"You are one feisty one, ain'tcha?" Morrison laughed and turned to Kirkland. "Look at him telling us to leave," he continued to laugh and he grabbed Jonas by the lapels, jerking him close to his chest. The bigger man glared down at the store owner whose eyes were wide open in fright.

Bodkin's eyes were now equally wide. The bank manager raced to the door and yelled for help.

Newly heard the call of distress and determined that it was close by; he rushed to the door and saw Bodkin down on the boardwalk. O'Brien scurried down the stairs and headed in the direction that Bodkin was indicating, "Hold it right there," the young deputy said calmly as the pointed his gun at the two buffalo hunters.

Morrison slowly released Jonas who retreated behind the service counter to retrieve his shotgun, "If you want to buy something, take your business to Clab Chummer! He's more your type," the store owner growled.

"I told you, Wilbur!" Bodkin waged his finger, "Now you have to have them locked up," he shouted at Jonas and Newly.

Jonas shook his head, "Just get out of my store," he motioned with the gun.

Morrison slowly walked to the door with Kirkland at his side; he stopped in front of Harry Bodkin, "You should keep your mouth shut," he sneered.

The bank manager's mouth hung open in awe, "How dare you?! Newly, aren't you going to do something?" Bodkin sputtered as he backed away from the hunters.

"Mister Jonas? Do you want these two charged with harassment?" O'Brien asked.

Jonas again shook his head no, "Just get them out of my store," he growled; his face growing redder by the minute.

"Damn you Jonas!" Bodkin barked.

"They're making enough mistakes on their own, to get caught proper," Jonas said calmly which caused Morrison to fire a hateful glare in the store owner's direction. Morrison cuffed Kirkland, "Let's go to that other store. The customer service here is disgusting," he said spitting at Bodkin's feet before leaving the store.

The bank manager balled up his hands, "You know they are planning to rob the bank, don't you?" Bodkin pointed at the two men as they crossed the street.

The young deputy nodded, "I saw the telegram, but we can't lock anyone away on hear-say. That's why the marshal is riding out to Hays to hear what this other buffalo hunter that has allegedly said about it," O'Brien explained.

"This is all ridiculous!" Bodkin huffed. "I'll have your badges if my bank is robbed by the likes of them," he warned as he stormed out of the general store.

Jonas walked over and stood next to Newly, "You don't think they'll really rob the bank, do you?" he quietly asked.

Newly shrugged, "Not until they can travel, and with their friend laid up like he is, that won't be for a few days, I reckon," O'Brien surmised.

* * *

Matt pulled his horse to a stop in front of the wheelwright's shop and slowly stepped down. The buffalo hunter's big rig was parked in the side lot, and it still had Doc's buggy wheel on it. The marshal looped the reins around the hitching post and walked to the big door. The heat from the large forge was welcoming, considering that even though the temperature wasn't as bad as it was yesterday, it was still cold and damp.

Jack Pence was busy shaving a spoke when he noticed Matt at the door, "What can I do for you marshal?"

"Hank tells me that the buffalo hunters were giving you a hard time," Matt said as he entered the work room and walked over to here the wheelwright was working.

Pence stopped what he was doing, placing the draw-blade down in the wooden chest next to him before he stood up, "If you mean that they threatened me to get their wagon fixed, then yes, they were," he said sliding his hands into his back trouser pockets. "I didn't heed their words, though," he smiled.

Matt looked around, "If they continue to bother you, let Newly or Sam know," he stated.

"I told them that I can't rush a wheel. They won't have it for another day or two at least. Maybe even three," Pence stated. "I think they got that much through their heads," the wheelwright noted.

"Well, that's kind of good news, in a way," Matt smiled. "I should have enough time to get to Hays and find out what's going on there with their "friend" that's behind bars," the marshal stated. "If you see Newly, tell him I'll send an telegram, will you?" Matt asked as he began to leave.

"Sure thing marshal. I'll be happy when these fellas are gone for good," Pence said and went back to work.

"You aren't the only one," Matt stated and left the wheelwright's building.


	17. Chapter 17

Morrison and Kirkland returned to their room after they had bought a few provisions, "That big mouth store owner still bothers me," Morrison snapped as he opened the door to their room. Patty lay on the bed looking dreadfully pale, "What's the matter with you?" Kirkland asked as he kicked the bed.

O'Shea's eyes slowly opened; his face was wet with sweat, "I'm not feelin' like the top of the mornin'," the Irishman spoke. "Me back is painin' be but good," he said as he tried to sit up.

"Looks like you're burning up with fever," Morrison stated and handed Patty the bottle of whiskey from the table.

"No truer a word could be spoken," the Irishman said as he pulled the cork from the bottle with his teeth and spat it over to the table. He took a long hard drink and then shook, "Oh Saints preserve us," he moaned and put the bottle on the table beside the bed before he flopped back down to the mound of pillows.

"Just great," Kirkland muttered. "How are we going to get out of this hell hole with him like that?" he gruffly asked Morrison.

"You heard that moron where we took our wagon. We can't leave here without that and he said it could be two days," Morrison shrugged. "It'll give us more time to plan," he laughed as he chewed on a strip of buffalo jerky.

"Perhaps while you're plannin' you could be plannin' to fetch me that doctor fella," Patty sighed.

"That so called doctor fella is a stinkin' lawman," Kirkland growled, "I wouldn't trust him to look after my horse."

"I don't care if he was the devil his-self! I need a doctor," Patty moaned as he uncovered his wound, which was slightly swollen, red and slightly oozing. "I don't figure that it should be lookin' like this," he added. "I've been shot before, you know that," he winced.

Kirkland frowned at the sad sight, "Maybe that other saw bones is back now," he suggested.

"Let's go to his office and find out," Morrison huffed. "We can't travel with him like that," he added.

"We could leave him behind like we did with Emmitt," Kirkland burst out laughing and playfully swatted Morrison across this upper arm.

"I heard that," Patty growled. "If you leave me behind, I'll hunt you both down and boil yer mangy bones," he glared at the two men.

"That fever has given you a nasty bite," Morrison stated. "Maybe you have the rabies," he glanced over to Kirkland who was barely containing himself.

"If I do, I'll be sure to share by bittin' the two of you in the arse," O'Shea grumbled.

"I hope that doctor knows how to treat animals," Kirkland laughed as he left the room with Morrison close behind. "Furthermore, Emmitt was a big-mouth fool. Never did like the weasel," the hunter snarled.

"I heard all dat too," Patty shouted; his Irish accent thick with pain before he moaned again, holding his lower back with his left hand. "And you're right. Emmitt is a fool and he always has been," the Irishman reached for the whisky bottle and swallowed back a mouthful of the amber liquid. It seemed to ease the pain slightly, but made the room spin a little more. "Sweet Mother of Mary save me," he shut his eyes tight as he folded his free arm over his face.

"Shut up. We're going to get you the doc," Morrison growled and pulled the door closed.

As Kirkland and Morrison reached the front door of the boarding house, Kirkland stopped, "We can't do anything. The wagon's busted, and Patty's laid up," he looked out onto the street.

"We will in time," Morrison stated. "I heard through the grapevine that the marshal left town," he smiled. "I didn't like him breathing down our necks," he half laughed.

The two buffalo hunters made their way down the street towards Doc office, "I bet that old goat of a store owner still has his clammy hands on that shotgun." Morrison laughed.

"I couldn't care less, unless he takes exceptions with us talking to the doc," Kirkland stated. "I'll crack his head open," he added.

"I should have done that in the first place," Morrison snapped. "He was the one that spotted the wheel," he lamented.

"We'll leave him be for now," Kirkland said as the two men crossed Front Street and began up the stairs to Doc's office.

Doc stirred with the sound of the door. He drew his left hand down over his face and blinked his eyes as he tried to wake. He thought at first that it was Newly returning to check on Festus, but as he continued to become more alert from the deep sleep he was in he realized that it was in fact the two buffalo hunters. Doc's heart almost skipped a beat and he quickly sat up, "What can I do for you?" he asked as he watched the two men walk around the office.

"Looks like that deputy didn't die after all," Kirkland said as he looked down at the unconscious hill man.

"It was a fair fight," Morrison noted.

Doc's eyes narrowed, "So I heard," the doctor's voice held disdain for the men. "Know I asked you what you wanted, so what is it?" he said as he slowly stood up realizing he still was holding his glasses, which he casually stowed away in the metal case he kept in his vest pocket. The doctor wet his lips, anticipating trouble as he watched Kirkland studying the unconscious man in the examination table.

"Well, as a matter of fact, it's you we want," Morrison stated as he moved closer to the doctor.

Doc didn't budge, "You fellas are making quite the names for yourselves around town," he noted with a swipe of his right hand across his moustache.

"This whole town is full of miserable big-mouths," Morrison said looking over his shoulder to Kirkland who merely shrugged at the comment.

The words made Doc uneasy, "What exactly do you want with me? You're pretty going at beating around bush, and I don't have time for that." his dander getting up.

"Grab your coat and what medical bag and get a move on, old man. Patty's waitin' for you," Morrison grabbed Doc by the upper left arm and shoved him toward the coat rack. The doctor glared at the buffalo hunter, "Patty must be the one that got shot when stealing my buggy wheel," he growled.

"Well isn't that a coincident," Kirkland almost laughed. "Your buggy wheel. You don't say," he said as he now hovered over the doctor. Doc scratched his chin as he pulled on his coat despite his dislike of the men who intruded his office. Slowly the doctor picked up his medical bag and walked to the door; there didn't look to be an easy way out of the situation – not with the two hunters now towering over him. "Move," Kirkland said in a calm, yet sickening tone. Doc swallowed and opened the door, "Seems your doctoring is better than that other quack's," he added while nudging the doctor hard.

Doc had a vague idea what he meant, but had no idea what he was about to get himself into. The doctor drew a deep breath and followed the two hunters out of the office; his hand clutching the handle of his medical bag tightly as he walked down the stairs; a sense of doom suddenly came over him.


	18. Chapter 18

Reluctantly Doc entered the room; immediately the musty smell of the buffalo-hide coats and the body odour from the men hit him and he made a face. He glanced at the two men behind him, the whole time thinking how filthy they truly were. He drew his left hand across his moustache to slightly pinch his nose closed even for just a brief second. He felt like he was going to gag from the smell.

Kirkland shoved the doctor into the room, "Hurry it up," he snapped.

Doc's face read of disdain for the men who knowingly abandoned Festus and himself in the wilderness, "Why should I do anything for you?" he finally barked.

Morrison shook his head, "I've never met such a bunch of mule stubborn folks in all my life as I have in this hell-hole town," he said to no one in particular as he walked over to the bed where Patty lay in pain. He smiled at his friend, and then the smile faded quickly as he sharply looked up at the doctor. "If you don't help ol' Patty here, I'll be sure to finish what I started with that whiskered face deputy you have up in your office," he sneered.

Doc swallowed. He watched the buffalo hunters for a moment, and then stepped forward, pushing his way to the bed to look at the prone man, "Get out of my way," he growled at Morrison as he removed his winter coat, draping it across the end of the bed. The movement caused Patty to groan.

Doc rolled up his shirtsleeves, which were still stained with Festus' blood. He then placed his right hand on the Irishman's forehead. He shook his head, "I'm going to need both hot and cold water," he said looking at Kirkland that remained at the doorway.

Kirkland grunted and pushed himself off the doorjamb as he left the room to get a bucket of each cold and hot water.

The doctor began to peel back the blanket to look the hunter over, when Patty's eyes flashed open, "Who the divil are you?" his Irish accent thick as he grabbed Doc by the wrist to stop him further.

"I'm a doctor and your two buffoon friends practically dragged me over here to look at you," Doc snapped as he jerked his arm free. "Now what's your problem?"

"That other sawbones dug a bullet out of me back, but it feels like he left me a horseshoe in there," Patty stated as he rolled onto his side to expose the wound.

Doc pulled the metal case with his glasses out of his vest pocket and placed the spectacles on his face. Carefully he lifted the bandage that Newly had placed over the entry wound. The doctor shook his head at how red and puffy the area looked, "This might hurt a little," Doc said as he gently squeezed the flesh, causing some puss to squirt out.

Patty bellowed, "Saints preserve us!" he grabbed Doc hard by the upper arm, "Are you trying to kill me?" O'Shea's face was red and sweaty; his teeth clamped tightly together in pain. Even Doc made a face at the sight before he spoke, "I'm trying to save your life, now let go of me," Doc said firmly. Slowly Patty released his grip. Morrison had stepped closer, "No funny business, quack," he stated, causing Doc to glance over his shoulder, "Haven't you got something better to do?" the doctor asked.

Morrison balled up his right hand, "Keep it up and I'll break your skull wide open," he warned as he lifted his big right fist, ready to strike. The doctor flinched knowing full well that the buffalo hunter could and would hit him if he had the choice; luckily their friend need the doctor's assistance.

"All you do it go around bullying people," Doc huffed and went back to work, although conscious of the fact he came dangerously close to being beaten to within an inch of his life. He drew his lips tight and focused on the job at hand, still feeling quite threatened. Sometimes the doctor crossed the boundary with his words, but there would be no changing him now. Morrison snorted at the comment that the old physician made.

Eventually Kirkland returned with the buckets of water and placed them on the table. He was chewing some tobacco, "Let's get a drink," he suggested to Morrison.

"That would be better than watching this," Morrison made a face as Doc continued to squeeze puss from the wound. Patty continued to squirm, "Bring me a bottle! Oh, Jesus, Joseph and all the Saints, would you be stoppin' soon," O'Shea begged as Doc continued to work on his latest patient .

Doc quickly poured some of the cold water into a basin and dabbed a cloth in it, so that he could at least cool the hunter's forehead; Patty sighed slightly with relief. The doctor soaked another cloth in the hot water and washed around the wound, again his head, "I sure hope that this infection is only skin deep," he noted.

"And if it isn't?" Patty lifted the cloth on his forehead and looked at the doctor.

"Things could get a whole lot worse for you," Doc said as he took the cloth from the hunter and placed it back in the cold water and placed it again on O'Shea's forehead. The doctor then rummaged around in his black leather doctor's bag for some ointment to help fight the infection. The vial of salve was in a pouch at the bottom and once he found it, he dolloped some in and around the opening, again causing Patty to wriggle, "For the love of Mother Mary, would you be kind enough to stop that?" O'Shea gurgled.

"You'd be doing yourself a favour if you washed this shirt, and yourself," Doc urged. "You have to keep this area as clean as possible," he said as he placed a new gauze over the infected area and used the ties that Newly had made to hold the bandage in place.

"I'm not a one for bathing in the winter," Patty quipped.

"I can see that," Doc said as he washed his hands and began to pack up.

Your a lucky man, doctor. If I was able to, I'd make you swallow your teeth for that comment," Patty sneered.

"I only said it for your own good. I honestly don't care about you or your friends. But if you want to live, you'd heed what I just said," Doc said as he pulled his glasses off and placed them in the metal case. "Quickest way to get an infection is not to keep the wound clean," he stated with a tick of his head.

"You don't scare me," O'Shea snapped.

"It's your life. I just hope that I don't have to make anymore house calls, with your two thug friends," the doctor said as he pulled on his winter coat and snatched his black leather doctor's bag and pulled open the door, only to see Morrison and Kirkland in the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kirkland asked as he nudged Doc back into the room.

"I'm going back to my office and to check in on Festus," Doc huffed.

"Don't trust him!" Patty said from the bed. "That man would kill you as quick as he looked at you," O'Shea pointed at the doctor. "He said he wasn't coming back here to look at me," he gasped and fell back into the pillows.

"Is that a fact?" Kirkland asked as he pulled Doc close but his coat.

"I told him to keep the wound clean and that it would serve him good to have a bath and get a clean shirt," Doc stated as his eyes narrowed at the buffalo hunter.

"You town folks make me sick," Kirkland said as he shoved Doc right into Morrison.

"Me too," Morrison said as me smiled down at the doctor, hosing him by the shoulders.

Doc gulped.


	19. Chapter 19

Newly O'Brien left the jail house and crossed the street to check in on both Doc and Festus. He slowly climbed the stairs up passed the general store to the little landing at the top. He gripped the doorknob and entered the doctor's office. Festus remained as he was, unconscious on the examination table at the centre of the room. Only the rumpled quilt was left where the doctor was sleeping.

O'Brien checked the woodstove and placed another small log onto the fire before leaving to find out where the doctor had gone.

Newly left the office, closing the door quietly behind as he made his way down to the landing. He decided to check in with the building's owner in the store. The young deputy opened the door and stepped into the warm room, "Mister Jonas?" he smiled.

"Oh, hi Newly. What can I do for you?" Jonas returned the smile as he sorted through a box of items on the service counter.

"Have you seen Doc?" O'Brien asked while he walked further into the store.

Jonas shook his head no, "I haven't seen him since earlier today," the store owner shrugged. "Is something wrong?" he then questioned with concern; stopping what he was doing.

"I don't think so," Newly noted. "Maybe he's over at the Long Branch," he suggested as he turned and left he store after thanking Jonas on his way out. Jonas shrugged and went back to work.

O'Brien walked across the alley over to the saloon, which was reasonably busy for the time of day. It appeared that most people had finally found some time to get a drink rather than shoveling out from the wintery blast they had just received. Newly wove his way through the crowd, expecting to find the doctor with the saloon owner, "You look lost," Kitty noted the look on Newly's face from the end of the bar.

"I was looking for Doc," Newly said looking around the room.

Kitty shrugged, "I haven't seen him all day," she stated. "Is everything all right?"

"I hope so. I let him in his office, asleep," Newly replied.

"Maybe he went for something to eat," Kitty suggested. "I hardly had any of the stew I made, so I bet he's half starved having spent the whole day without much to eat and then having to look after Festus," she added.

"I'll check Delmonico's," Newly smiled and left the establishment. Surely, he thought, Doc had to be at the restaurant. Again the young deputy crossed the street and enterer the room, and again the doctor was no where in sight. Newly frowned and left the restaurant; standing on the boardwalk staring across the street at the staircase that led up to the doctor's office. O'Brien drew a deep breath and crossed the street and decided to have another look in the office, perhaps the doctor moved himself to the bed in the back room. Newly was certain that is what happened as he again climbed the steps and entered the office.

Quietly, the deputy moved to the back bedroom and peered through the doorway; they bed remained untouched. Newly frowned and turned back to the office. This time he noticed that the doctor's black leather medical bag was missing. O'Brien walked to the chair where it bag normally sat and looked around.

While he was in the office, he checked Festus and noted that there was no change in the hill man's condition.

Then something hit him; it was a faint yet familiar smell that he had encountered. He sniffed the air a little more and tried to remember what the odor was, and where he had experienced it before. It finally dawned on Newly, "The buffalo hunters," he eyes were wide. "Doc?!" he said aloud to himself as he scurried out the door and down the stairs, this time almost running Jonas over and almost knocking him into a bushel basket of turnips.

"Newly? What in thunder is wrong?" Jonas shouted as the steadied himself and watched the young deputy charge across the alley toward the saloon. The store owner then wondered if everything was all right.

O'Brien burst through the saloon doors, "The buffalo hunters have Doc," he huffed as he reached the bar. Kitty and Sam exchanged looks. "You better go with Newly, Sam," Kitty urged.

Sam nodded and picked up the shotgun from behind the bar, as well as his hat and coat; somehow he managed to juggle the gun while putting on his coat and hat, without setting the firearm down.

The two men quickly left the saloon to find Doc. They didn't say it out loud; they both hoped and prayed that the doctor was all right. Both Newly and Sam knew all to well what kind of men buffalo hunters tended to be and gentle was not in their make-up; if they wanted something, they took it.

Newly and Sam reached the boardinghouse and entered the door. Several other men inside, seated in the sitting room, exchanged looks as they watched the two men walk down the hall to the end room. The door was closed and there was no sound from within. Newly glanced at the bar keep, "What do you think?" he whispered.

Sam shrugged, "Try knocking," he then offered.

O'Brien pursed his lips, and then rapped lightly on the rough wooden door. Again there was no sound from within the room. Newly rapper harder on the door, this time someone moved in the room and the click of the door latch could be heard through the door. The two men in the hall braced themselves.

Morrison jerked open the door, and his physical size practically filled the doorway, "What the hell do you want?" he snapped at the two men loudly.

"We're here for Doc," Newly said as he stepped forward to get a glimpse of the doctor in the room.

"He's busy right now," Morrison positioned himself purposely in front of the young deputy, but Newly saw the doctor across the room who looked to be sleeping, as he was sprawled on the chair with his coat draped over him. "Doc?" O'Brien called to his friend, but the doctor didn't move.

Morrison looked over his shoulder, "He appears to be sleeping, just like what we was doing," he looked back at Newly and Sam. Newly was quickly growing exasperated at the situation and he sensed that there was something wrong with Doc, "Get out our way," O'Brien finally pulled his gun and jammed it into Morrison's gut. Sam brought the shotgun up and held it chest-high at the buffalo hunters.

Morrison's bushy eyebrows knit together, "You just might pay for this," he glared at the two men, and then slowly stepped aside. Patty appeared to be unconscious on the bed, Kirkland lay in another chair, clearly in a drunken stupor, but Doc however, hadn't moved a muscle, despite Morrison's loudness.

Newly had Sam keep his gun on the buffalo hunter while he went to wake the doctor, "Doc?" he said as he nudged the physician, but he still didn't move, "Doc?" he called again, this time the doctor's eyes slowly fluttered open. Slowly the doctor drew his right hand down over his face, to try and clear his heard.

"Are you all right?" Newly asked as he studied the doctor.

Doc didn't say anything as he got to his feet and pulled on his coat then picked up his medical bag, "Let's leave here," he motioned to the doorway. Morrison kept his eyes on the men as they left, he growled as they passed him. Newly was puzzled at the doctor's actions and lack of an answer; quietly they followed the doctor and left the boarding house.

Once on the street, Doc rubbed his chin feeling the whiskers, once again, "They are some of the nastiest people I have ever encountered," he growled as he frowned looking back at the boardinghouse.

"Doc, did they hurt you?" Sam asked as they walked down the street.

Doc shook his head no, "I want a drink and a hot meal," he grunted and pushed forward. Newly and Sam looked at each other and both figured in due time the doctor would tell them what happened.


	20. Chapter 20

Doc sat down at the back table in the Long Branch; Newly next to him as Sam went back to work. Kitty read into the situation and was quick to get her dear friend a stiff drink, "For a doctor, you lead a very interesting and dangerous life," she said as she placed the glass of whiskey down on the green felt-covered table.

The doctor shot a glare over to the saloon own before he huffed, "Don't I know it," and took a long swig from the glass. With a satisfied look now on his face, Doc set the half empty glass down, and then sighed with a tick of his head, "The sooner Matt can get those hunters out of Dodge, the better off we all will be," he said to no one in particular.

Newly looked at the doctor, "Doc, are you all right?" he asked again, seeing he didn't get an answer when he asked back at the boarding house. "I mean they didn't hurt you did they?"

"I'm fine, Newly," Doc blinked. "No, they didn't harm me, but they sure threatened to do so, and more. I can't remember a more insidious bunch in my life. They are down right miserable," he shook his head in despair and took another drink.

Kitty patted the doctor on the forearm, "Well, I'm glad they didn't hurt you, or you would have seen a whole different side of me," the saloon owner said firmly.

Doc's eyebrows lifted and he looked at Kitty, "I think that would scare them out of their skins. I know it would me!" he exclaimed with a slight twinkle in his eyes. Kitty smiled at the comment, "I only reserve that side of me for special occasions," she winked.

"None of this is going to make them move on any faster," Newly changed the subject back to the buffalo hunters hoping to get some information that he could use to either jail them or send them on their way.

"That one that was shot, isn't going anywhere for a few days," Doc noted as he poked the table with his right index finger. "That's why they took me the way they did. I guess asking isn't in their nature," he added as he took another sip from his glass. Doc's crystal blue eyes then shifted to Newly, "I know you did your best with him, Newly, but they way those hunters live," he blinked and paused with a tick of his head, "well, let's just say that that wound got infected pretty fast. I warned him to keep it clean, so whether he does is yet to be seen," he said before he finished his drink as he frowned at his own words. Despite his Hypocritical Oath, Doc fell he still need to attend to the wounded buffalo hunter just as he would anyone else; regardless of what they had done to him and his friends, and what was yet to be.

Sam Noonan arrived at the table with a plate with a steak and eggs on it, "Miss Kitty thought you might be hungry, Doc," he smiled as he placed the plate down in front of the doctor. Doc's eyes were wide with delight, "Kitty was right," he smiled and picked up the knife and fork to dig into the steak. He closed his eyes as he savoured the bite he was chewing.

Kitty chuckled, "I'll get you a beer to wash that down with," she said as she stood. "You look like you could use one as well," she noted the look on the young deputy's face. Newly merely nodded with a sheepish grin on his face.

* * *

Patty O'Shea was restless on the bed, "That old saw bones has got me all in a lather," he grumbled to Kirkland.

"About what?" the buffalo hunter asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked," Patty huffed. Kirkland rolled his eyes. "You see that old doctor told me that if I don't keep me self tidy that this here wound won't heel proper," He said as he folded his arms across his chest.

Kirkland laughed out loud, "He told you to wash?"

Patty frowned at the comment, "Indeed he did."

Morrison looked up from where he was sitting, sharpening his big hunting knife, "Make sure I'm up wind of you when we ride out of here," he laughed.

"It would be like you to make light of the situation," the Irishman growled.

"Did you ever stop to think that the old quack is just funning with you?" Kirkland asked.

"Well if he was, I'll be sure ta thank him good and proper," Patty snarled as he balled up his right hand into a fist. Morrison laughed at the Irishman and continued on with this knife.

* * *

Newly had already left the saloon to do his rounds about town, as Doc finished his meal and beer, "I'm heading up to the office to check on Festus," he said as he slowly stood up from the table; his back still bothering him from the tumble.

"Will he be all right, Doc?" Kitty asked with concern.

"I don't know right now, Kitty. It is a very serious wound. Unfortunately I had to rather invasive to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding," the doctor ticked his head as he drew his right hand across his moustache. "I won't know until he comes to," he added, as he patted Kitty on the shoulder before he began to walk to the door, "He's tough, you know it," he looked back and smiled slightly hoping that his words offered some reassurance to the worried saloon owner. Kitty nodded as she watched the doctor leave the saloon.

It was much later in the day than the doctor thought as he pulled his coat collar tight. The evening breeze was cooler, but not as cold as the night before; regardless, it made him shiver. Doc crossed the little alley and stepped up onto the boardwalk, just as Wilbur Jonas was locking the door of his store, "Newly was looking for you earlier," Jonas stated.

Doc nodded, "He found me." There was a hint of bemusement in the doctor's statement, wondering how long ago it was that Newly had asked about his where-a-bouts.

"Well, I hope everything is all right. Newly sure looked up set," Jonas smiled. "Good night, Doc," he said as he turned and walked away.

Doc scratched his cheek and then headed up the stairs to his office, "I bet he wondered where I was all day," he said to himself as he thought about the store owner's comment. The doctor shook his head as a slight smile curled his lips.

Once inside the office, Doc pulled off his winter coat and dropped in on the chair next to his roll-top desk. He then checked the wood stove and then lit a lamp before he turned his attention to the prone deputy. The doctor lifted the sheet covering the hill man and gently peeked under the gauze; he was satisfied that the incision was clean and holding. It was now a matter of waiting for Festus to wake up. Doc plucked his pocket watch from his vest pocket and tilted it toward the lamp light as he picked up the hill man's limp wrist to check his pulse, which seemed satisfactory so he put the watch away. He then placed Festus' hand back on the examination table and pulled the sheet back up under his whiskered chin, "Hold on, ol' boy," he said as he studied the reposed face of the deputy.

Doc walked back to the daybed and picked up the quilt. The settee looked more comfortable than his swivel chair at his desk. Slowly the doctor sat down and rolled to his side as he pulled the quilt over his shoulder. His head no sooner hit the pillow and his eyes shut; he was sound asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

It was well after midnight when Matt reached Hays; both he and his horse were dragging after such a long cold ride. The marshal felt, based on the information, he had no choice but to push through to try and find the truth. There weren't many lights on along the main street, just those of saloons that looked to be like they were closing as loud boisterous and drunken men rolled out into the street.

Matt rode along a little further until he reached the livery stable where he dismounted. He thought he heard Buck sigh, and it wouldn't surprise him as he too was thankful to be out of the saddle.

The marshal led the large buckskin horse into the building; there were a few lanterns lit casting a warm glow inside the stable. There were a few empty stalls, so Matt walked the animal to one and tied the reins around the post and unsaddled the horse. Matt plopped the saddle in the corner and decided that he too was going to spend the night there rather than looking for somewhere that was open and had lodging. Either way, the stable master would be paid for the rent of the stall and feed for the horse. He hoped to see the buffalo hunter, Emmitt Drake, at first light. Matt sat down and leaned back onto the saddle, pulled his coat collar tighter and slid his hat down over his eyes; he was soon sound asleep.

Matt was in a deep sleep and dreaming of fishing with Doc and Festus, of all things. The fish were enormous, so big that they could only manage to land one, and it looked like one of the mangy buffalo hunters. Doc was beating it with a broom that Jonas had just given him. The marshal stood back and laughed, that was until the fish and Festus got into a flight causing the hill man to step on the marshal's foot. Matt shook his foot and frowned. Then it happened again, "Stop that," he ordered, and it happened again, this time, the marshal woke up.

Slowly Matt lifted his hat and looked up into the face of the stable master. "I don't let folks sleep with their horses," the cragged faced man stated firmly.

Matt blinked, "That time is it?" he asked as he slowly pulled himself up to his feet; he brushed off some hay.

"Nearly seven in the morning," the stable master replied.

"My name's Matt Dillion. I'm the marshal from Dodge. I got in late last night and this was the only place I could find," the marshal stated.

"Huh. Cecil's my name," the man still didn't look impressed or convinced of Matt's story.

Matt fished into his vest pocket and pulled out some money, "This should cover the stall and some feed. I hope to be back a little later," he said handing the money to the stable master. Cecil looked down at the money,"That will do," he smiled slightly and quickly stuffed the money into his trouser pocket.

"If you need me, I'll be over at the sheriff's office about a matter," Matt stated as he thumbed toward the door.

Cecil bit at his lip, "Sure," he grumbled as he gathered a sack for oats to feed the marshal's horse.

Matt strolled along the street to the sheriff's office. He looked briefly at the wanted posters to see if any of the men in Dodge were there, but no poster matched them. The marshal opened the door and stepped into the room. Sheriff Frank Stanley was at his desk, reading the morning newspaper. He didn't look up, "Just put the wood in the bin, Billy," he said from behind the paper.

Matt cleared his throat, which got the sheriff's attention. Slowly Stanley lowered the page, "Matt? What beings you all the way to Hays? There's no planned hanging today," he said as he dropped the newspaper in this desk and stood up.

"You have a prisoner I need to talk to," Matt stated as he walked further into the office.

"Which one? I have a few gems you can choose from," Stanley laughed.

"A buffalo hunter names Emmitt," Matt answered.

"Oh. Him," the sheriff shook his head, "He's either crazy or wild," he stated. "He isn't anyone's favourite in town right at the moment," he added.

"I know all about it," Matt mused, "I have three of them in Dodge right now," he said as he hooked his thumbs over his gun belt and rocked slightly on his heels.

"So that's where they got to," the sheriff said as he walked to the wood stove and pour a coffee for the marshal, and then one for himself.

"In fine fashion, I might add," Matt said as the welcomed the cup of hot coffee. "They stole a buggy wheel off a friend's rig, winged my deputy while doing it, then stranding two of my friends in that blizzard, came into Dodge roughed up a store, and shot Festus again," Matt reeling off what the buffalo hunters had been up to.

"And I bet you haven't been able to charge them with one single thing," the sheriff lamented.

Matt shook his head no, "The store owner could have them charged, but Jonas has been through enough over the last year and refused to lay charges so I can't blame him for wanting to rock the boat," the marshal stated. "I'm hoping they just move on," he then said.

"But that's not why your here," Stanley noted.

"No," Matt sipped on his coffee, "it's because of the telegraph you sent," he said pulling the paper from his shirt pocket.

"Well, that came from Emmitt, for sure," the sheriff said as he re-read the message. "The four of them went wild here that night. Threatened practically everyone in sight," Stanley said as he walked back hi desk and sat down.

"That sounds familiar," Matt said as he followed and took the seat opposite the sheriff's desk. "What happen that Emmitt ended up in there," Matt thumbed over his shoulder to the closed door to the holding cells.

"The four of them got pretty drunk, and started bulling people around," Stanley said and Matt nodded in agreement. "But the other night, ol Emmitt had way too much to drink and came staggering out of the Bucket of Blood saloon, he was shouting about a bank robbery that he and his friends were planning. The four of them were all laughing at the time, until the biggest one wised up," the sheriff stated.

"Then what happened?" Matt asked.

"The big one tried to shut him up, but Emmitt pulled his gun with intentions of shooting him, but took out three windows and killed a horse instead," Stanley stated. "We're waiting for Judge Brooker to hold the trial," he concluded. "The other three abandoned him here like he never existed. They just packed up and left."

"I need to see him," Matt said as he set his coffee cup down on the sheriff's desk and then stood.

"Sure, but leave your gun here. He's a nasty piece of work," Stanley said as he got to his feet and grabbed the ring of key off the hoof behind his desk. "I sure would like to know who all this is going to pan out," he said as he walked to the door that led to the cells.

Matt drew a deep breath, "So would I," he said as he remove his gun belt and left it on the desk.


	22. Chapter 22

Doc stirred when he heard a deep moan come from the examination table; his eyes flickered open and he pushed himself up from the settee. Ignoring his own aches and pains, Doc flung the quilt aside and got to his feet. Festus was moving slightly as he was coming to. "Easy now, Festus," the doctor said as he stepped next to the table and patted the hill man on the shoulder, "Easy," he repeated; his voice deep and caring.

Festus' eyes opened and he looked around. The hill man thought he was going to be sick, "The room's moving, Doc," he stated as he fought to control the spinning.

"I bet it is," Doc noted. "You've lost a lot of blood," the doctor said as he lifted the hill man's wrist to feel his pulse. Doc ticked his head, "I don't know how you do it," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Near dead one day, and on the road to full recovery the next," he placed Haggen's hand back under the sheet. "But you aren't out of the woods yet," he looked down at the whiskered face.

"I feel like I was hit by a locomotive and then run over by a stagecoach," Festus' hazel eyes held his pain.

"I can imagine," the doctor blinked sympathetically. "I had to dig deep to get that bullet out," Doc said as studied the deputy, who lapsed back into unconscious. "You stay in the saddle, you hear," he said as he adjusted the sheet and again patted the hill man on the shoulder.

The doctor's attention went to the door as it opened, "Morning, Kitty," he smiled as he ran his rugged hand hand over his stubbled face as he still tried to fully wake up.

"How is he," Kitty asked as she placed a covered tray on the doctor's roll top desk.

"He came to, just a moment ago," again Doc ticked his head. "I think he'll be just fine in a few weeks," he assured the saloon owner. "Any word from, Matt yet?" he then asked.

Kitty shook her head no, "I haven't heard anything and I haven't seen Newly yet, today. Maybe he's heard something," she shrugged. "In the mean time, I want you to sit down over there," she pointed to the desk, " and eat a full meal," she almost scolded the doctor.

Doc frowned, "I sure am glad your my friend. You'd make a terrible enemy," he said as he meandered over to the desk and lifted the red and white gingham towel to look at the food, "There's enough here to feed an army!" he exclaimed as he sat down and spread some jam on the piece of toast he held.

Kitty smiled, "You don't have to eat it all, but I want to see a lot of it gone when I come back," she gave the eye to the doctor.

"Thanks, Kitty," the doctor said through a chew of toast. He watched the saloon owner leave the office and then tucked into the fried eggs on the plate; it seemed like forever that he got to finish a meal in peace and quite.

* * *

Matt stood at arm's length from the iron-bared door, "Your friends have really made a name for themselves in Dodge," he stated as he cross his arms and watched Emmitt through the bars.

The buffalo hunter laughed as he slowly got up from the cot, "Like what?" he said clutching at the thick iron rods that separated him from the marshal and the outside world.

"Well, I haven't actually been able to charge them with anything yet," Matt's blue eyes studied the man in the cell; clearly he was like a caged animal. "But I heard from sheriff Stanley that you and the boys got pretty drunk here a few nights ago," he added.

"So what? Men get drunk all the time. Livin' a life on the prairie makes a man thirsty," Drake snarled as he looked over the iron bars.

"Yeah, they might get drunk, but they don't usually tell the law about their plans of holding up banks," Matt stated.

Emmitt burst out laughing, "What half-baked law would believe a drunk like me?" Drake's eyes narrowed as he watched the marshal.

"Many a true words have been said in jest," Matt reasoned.

Emmitt wet his lips and turned from the bars, "Well, I didn't mean it. I'm sure that by now that O'Shea has talked sense into Morrison and Kirkland," he stared at the stone wall that made up the rest of the holding cell.

"How do you feel that your friends left you here?" Matt pushed.

Drake spun on his heels, "I'll choke the lot of them, if I get my hands on them," he sneered as he clutched the iron bars again. "They left me here to rot!"

Matt nodded, "It sure looks that way," he pursed his lips.

"Can't you see, that they had this all planned out! Just because I have a bum leg, they chose to leave me here as if I can't pull my own weight. It was their fault I'm like this any way," Emmitt was riled and trying to rattle the bars, but they weren't budging.

"So you feel that because of your leg they couldn't trust you in a bank robbery?" Matt was fishing further.

"Ask them!" Drake yelled, "I swear I'll kill all three of them!" he added. "I hope they die first in that hold up," he growled. "At least that would save me from the rope." he huffed and let go of the bars. Matt now noticed how bad Drake's leg was – he didn't notice before, but the buffalo hunter was much quicker on his feet at first. Now it was as if he'd just given up.

"Drake?" Matt called after the man in the prisoner cell.

"What?" Emmitt said as he settled down on the cot again.

"Are you willing to testify in court if your friends get caught robbing a bank?" Matt asked.

Drake looked up at the marshal, "I'm tired of buffaloes and I'm tired of living on the plains with next to nothing to my name," he sighed. "If they are as dumb as I figure they are and go through with it, I'd me more that happy to testify," Emmitt nodded. "I just want out of this jail cell," he admitted.

Matt nodded, "Good. I'll talk to you later," he said as he walked back to the main office, closing the door behind him.

Sheriff Stanley was again at his desk, "So?" he looked up at the marshal.

"Seems he was telling the truth and I need to get a telegraph off to Dodge," Matt said as he gathered his gun and walked to the door. He looked back at the sheriff, "I'll be back in a while," he added. Stanley nodded and went back to the newspaper.

Matt shook his head at the sheriff and left the jailhouse to find the telegraph office, up the street. He was hoping that everything was still all right back in Dodge, and that by some miracle the buffalo hunters decided just to move on.


	23. Chapter 23

Matt reread the message that he was about to send to Newly in Dodge. He was satisfied that it got the point across clearly; he handed it to the telegraph operator, "Send this now, please. It's urgent," he added as he pulled some money from his vest pocket to pay for the telegram.

The clerk went straight to work, pounding on the key with speed and accuracy, "Do you want a reply?" he quickly asked.

Matt shook his head no, "I hope to be back in Dodge before midnight," he stated before he left the telegraph office. The marshal quickly strolled up the street to the livery stable, where Cecil was in the process of cleaning several empty stalls, while feeling the horses that remained in the building.

Matt walked through the door, over to his horse. The marshal picked up his saddle and flung it over Buck's back, "Thanks for feeding my horse," he spoke across the room.

Cecil acknowledged with a wave of his right hand, "I gave him plenty of oats and water. He should be ready to go," he stated. Matt nodded as he adjusted the flak cinch of the saddle. He then pulled the fender and stirrup down into place, before he took hold of the reins and led the large buckskin out of the stall. Once out on the street, Matt grabbed the saddle horn and pulled himself up on the horse and began his long ride back to Dodge; at least this time, he was leaving at a relatively early hour and the sun seemed to be a little warmer. But first he had to stop in to see the sheriff, as a matter of common courteously, before he left town. Confident that the telegram had reached Dodge, it was imperative to get back to town as soon as possible.

* * *

Barney frantically copied out the message as it was being received. He then notified the sending station that the message had been received as per policy. He folded the piece of paper and tucked it into his shirt pocket before he picked up his coat to search for the young deputy; he'd start with the jail house.

The telegraph operator opened the door into the little jail house, but there was no one in sight. The turned and looked out onto the street and wonder if Newly, being a part time doctor, was helping Doc with Festus. The word around town was that the hill man was in really serious condition. Barney headed to the doctor's office, hoping to fine the young deputy there.

Danches climbed the stairs and knocked gently on the door. Doc told whom ever it was to enter. Barney stepped into the doctor's office, "Doc?"

"What is it Barney?" the doctor asked as looked up from his desk and noticed the look on the telegraph operator's face.

"I'm looking for Newly. Have you seen him? It's important," Danches stated.

Doc ran his hand across his chin, "He was here about a half hour ago, or so," he stated as he stood.

"I'll look over at the Long Branch," Barney then said. "How's Festus, by the way?" he had to ask as he looked at the prone hill man.

"He's a tough old bird. He'll be fine in a few weeks," Doc mused, slightly. "I don't know how he does it," he ticked his head.

"Well, that's good news," Barney said as he then hurried to the door, "Talk to you later, Doc," he said as he left.

Newly was in fact at the Long Branch Saloon, enjoying a morning cup of coffee with Kitty, "I'll be glad when the marshal's back in town," the young deputy lamented.

"So will I. I wasn't keen on him riding all the way to Hays in this weather," Kitty exclaimed as she sipped on her coffee. The saloon owner looked up at the front doors as Barney stepped through and into the establishment.

"Newly!" the telegraph operator said as he rushed to the table as he pulled the telegraph from his pocket and handed it to O'Brien.

Newly placed his coffee cup down and quickly unfolded the message. Slowly the young deputy looked up at Kitty, "I hope the marshal's back even sooner," he sighed. Kitty looked from Newly to Barney and back again, "What is it, Newly?" she asked.

"According to this, those buffalo hunters are planning on robbing the bank," Newly said flatly.

"Why can't you just throw the lot in jail?" Kitty growled as she watched the telegraph operator leave the saloon.

"Wouldn't I like to," Newly fussed with the telegram, "But they haven't done anything wrong, except rough up Mr. Jonas," the deputy stated.

"Well, we all know where Jonas stands on that," Kitty lamented as she crosser her arms on the table and frowned. "Unfortunately, I can't blame him," she sighed.

"Well, I could try talking to him again," Newly shrugged.

"Good luck with that," Kitty snorted. "Jonas has stated several times now that he wants nothing to do with those hunters."

Newly nodded, "Well, this might persuade him to change his mind," the young deputy flashed the piece of paper in his hand as he got to his feet. Kitty's eyebrows lifted as if to reiterate her good luck comment; Newly looked perplexed by the whole situation. "Why don't you ask Doc, first? Maybe he can talk Jonas into charging them," she then offered.

Newly nodded, "I like that idea better, than me asking Mr. Jonas," O'Brien smiled and left the saloon. The young deputy crossed the alley and immediately climbed the stairs to talk to the doctor. He knew that Doc and Jonas had grown closer in friendship over the years, so maybe a voice of reason from someone near his own age would sway the store owner's thinking on the buffalo hunters, at least long enough for the marshal to get back before anything happened.

O'Brien rapped lightly on the door before he opened it, and much to delight, Festus was finally conscious, "Doc. Festus," he acknowledged as he entered the doctor's office.

Festus didn't say anything, he merely waved, slightly.

"Now you rest, again," Doc spoke softly to the hill man. Festus nodded and closed his eyes again. The doctor shifted his attention to the young deputy, "Newly?"

Without hardly a breath in between, Newly launched into what he came to see the doctor about, "Doc, I got this telegram for the marshal just a few minutes ago. He's on his way back as quickly as he came, but I think we need to pressure Mr. Jonas into laying charges before something serious happened," he stated as he handed the doctor slip of paper.

Doc took the message and read it. He didn't look at Newly for a few minutes and when he did he handed the paper back to the young deputy, "I'll see what I can do, but you have to see this from Jonas' side of things," he warned as he gathered his coat.

"Of course, Doc, but he's the only one that can really put a stop to this right now," Newly stated.

Doc ticked his head and pulled on his coat, "Let's go and see," he said as he quickly glance back at the sleeping deputy before he opened the office door. Newly was close behind.


	24. Chapter 24

Morrison and Kirkland sat at the very back of the Bull's Head Saloon, nursing a bottle of whiskey, "How bad is Patty, anyway?" Kirkland asked as he swilled back the rest of his glass and poured himself another drink. Clearly the whiskey they had already consumed was clouding any clear judgment the might make.

"Bad enough," Morrison said as he stared at the glass in his hand and wet his lips. "This is really messing things up. We should have been on the move by now. Not only him but that damn wagon wheel," he grunted. Morrison returned his comments to their friend, "Maybe we could get that quack to look at him again," he shrugged and took a long sip from his glass.

"We'd have to ask him nicely," Kirkland laughed. "He said he didn't want to see us again, and I bet that he'd have that weasel deputy with him this time."

"Well, we have to get Patty in shape to move, and I want that soon," Morrison stated. "Haven't you noticed that the marshal hasn't been around keeping an eye on us?" he looked over to his friend.

Kirkland's head bobbed, "Yeah, I noticed," he took another drink from his glass. "I heard that he went to see ol' Drake up in Hays," he scoffed.

Morrison laughed, "Anyone that believed what that fool has to say, is a bigger fool!"

"Well that all depends on what the marshal went to see him about. I mean we did kind of just abandoned him there," Kirkland stated.

"I bet he opened his big mouth about the bank robbery. I told him not to get drunk," snarled.

"And if he did tell the marshal about our plans?" Kirkland looked up from the table.

Morrison said nothing at first. The gruff buffalo hunter rolled his empty glass between his grubby hands in thought. Slowly his eyes lifted, "We either hit the bank later today, or we move on to another town," Morrison reasoned.

"What if we just wait it out?" Kirkland asked.

"What do you mean?" Morrison's eyes narrowed at his friend's question.

Kirkland leaned over toward Morrison, "Let the law pretend that Emmitt said we were robbing the bank, but we don't until they least suspect it, or maybe rob some other place, like the hotel. Even that fancy saloon down the street should have lots of money," he stated in a hushed voice. Morrison thought about it for a moment and shook his head no, "We'll take the bank after that quack looks at Patty again," he grinned, placing his empty glass down on the table. Slowly he stood.

Kirkland hurried with his drink and quickly poured, and swallowed another drink before he got to his feet.

The two buffalo hunters left the saloon in search of Doc Adams.

* * *

Jonas stood with his arms tightly folded across his chest while leaning on the shelf behind the sales desk as he listed to what both Doc and Newly were telling him. His jowls flexed as he grew more impatient with the direction of the conversation; he blinked often out of annoyment and finally the store owner huffed, "I have said right from the beginning, after the those two roughed me up, that I wanted nothing more to do with them. You know as well as I do that they will find away to retaliate if someone points their finger at them," the store owner stated. "They are just plain outright mean people."

Doc brushed his right hand across his moustache and blinked in thought, nodding at what Jonas was saying, "I fully understand, Jonas, but you have to look at the bigger picture, now."

"I have been to the bank several times this week and I haven't seen those hunters anywhere in sight," Jonas growled. "You would think that if they were planning on robbing it, that they would at least scout it out first," he huffed. "This is all hear-say from another buffalo hunter," he pointed out.

Newly looked at the doctor and then over to the store owner, "The marshal hasn't take Drake's words lightly, Mister Jonas. He wouldn't have sent this," he held out the telegram again, "if he didn't think that there was truth to it," he offered.

Jonas dropped his arms to his sides in exasperation, "Please. Don't make me do this," he plead.

Doc cast his eyes to the floor for a second and then back to the store owner, "Okay, Jonas, we won't. Hopefully Festus will come to soon enough to charge them with something," the doctor felt sorry for the store owner.

"Look, Doc. Newly. You know under any other circumstances that I would charge them, but I've been beaten, robbed, kidnapped and damn near blown up in the last year, and frankly there are days like this that I wonder why I have stayed here," Jonas said as he stepped forward placing his hands in the counter in front of him and staring down at the cash register.

"I know Jonas," Doc smiled and patted the store owner on the shoulder. "We'll get them soon," he said in sympathetically.

Jonas slowly looked up at his friend, "Thanks for understanding," he tried to smile, but look didn't last long as he saw the two men in question entering the store. "I thought I told you to take your business elsewhere," he growled at the buffalo hunters.

"Who you planning on getting doctor?" Morrison hissed.

Doc looked at the hunters and swallowed. The doctor stepped away slightly.

"You heard Mister Jonas," Newly said stepping in front of Doc with his left hand on his gun.

Kirkland wet his lips, "This is the most unfriendly town I've ever seen," he half laughed, shoving Newly slightly to get him to move out of the way.

"I've warned you," O'Brien's nostrils began to flare with anger.

"We need you to look at Patty again," Kirkland looked down at the doctor.

Doc frowned, as he narrowed his eyes then gruffly drew his hand across his moustache and chin, "I need my medical bag," he snapped and pushed passed the buffalo hunter; Kirkland laughed at the spit of the smaller man. Both Jonas and Newly watched the hunters follow the doctor out of the store and up to his office. "There's bound to be trouble," O'Brien stated as he left the mercantile shaking his head. Jonas felt badly, but he had to make the choice he did, "I sure hope they don't hurt Doc, or I will speak up," he said to himself as he walked to the door and watched as the two hunters lead the doctor back to the boarding house.

* * *

Matt felt he was making good time, as he had just past the halfway point on his journey back to Dodge. He just hoped that there was something to come back to. The marshal rounded a bend and slowed Buck slightly as they approached a stage stop. He cantered the animal over to the corral and quickly stepped down to tight the reins onto the post.

Charlie Parker saw the marshal from the front porch and walked over to met him, "Matt?" he asked.

Matt looked up from his saddle, "Charlie," he smiled and quickly shook Parker's hand.

"What can I do for you?" Charlie then asked.

"I need to borrow a fresh horse. I have to get back into Dodge as quickly as possible," the marshal stated as he removed his saddle from Buck. "We've had a long two days," he said patting the horse on the neck, "So I think it's best that he rests here for a few days," he swung the saddle over his shoulder and pulled the blanket from the back of the large buckskin.

"That one over there should do," Parker pointed to a spirited black horse that was pacing in the paddock.

"Good," Matt nodded and went to saddle the animal, "I'll be in a few days to get my horse," he added.

Charlie nodded in understanding and returned to what he was working on at the house.


	25. Chapter 25

Morrison shoved Doc through the open door into the room where Patty lay on the bed. The doctor wasn't sure if it was him imagination or whether it was fact that the room smelled even worse that it had earlier. Instantly he made a face as he glanced around before he placed this medical bag on the bed and pulled off his coat before he set to work on O'Shea.

The Irishman was flush and his face wet with sweat. Doc placed his hand on Patty's forehead and shook his own, "He's not doing well at all," he said as he then pulled his watch from his vest pocket and took the Irishman's wrist. The doctor frowned, "If he makes it, it will be a miracle," he stated as placed Patty's hand back down on the bed and placed his watch back into his vest.

"What do you mean by that?" Kirkland snarled as he stepped closer to the doctor with his hands balled up into tight fists.

Doc held his ground and didn't mice words, "He's a very sick man. The infection has gotten worse and it could very well be going throughout his body," he said firmly as pulled the metal spectacle case from his vest pocket and placed the glasses on his face; returning the case to the pocket.

Kirkland pointed his index finger into the doctor's face, "You fix him up so that we can leave here. And make it quick," he ordered.

Doc's eyes narrowed, "I just can't fix him just like that. He's not like a gun that needs a new trigger or spring or something. He's a man with a severe infection that could ultimately kill him," he snapped back, pushing Kirkland's hand out of his face.

Kirkland stepped closer to the doctor and look down at him, "Don't you think you'd better get to work on him then?" he said in a threatening manner. Again the doctor didn't back down; drawing his lips tight in anger. Slowly Doc brushed his hand across his moustache before he pushed passed the buffalo hunter, "Get out of my way," he snapped as he walked to his medical bag.

Patty stirred from all the talking in the room. He tried to push himself up into a sitting position, and found his empty bottle while doing so, "Me bottle is empty. I thought I asked you ta get me another one," he looked over at Morrison. The buffalo hunter shrugged, "Guess I forgot."

Doc shook his head in disgust but chose not to say a word as he placed the stethoscope in his ears to listen to the Irishman's heart, which was beating strong. Patty then realized that the doctor had returned, "Well, tis fine to see you again," he drunkenly grinned as he watched Doc move the drum of the stethoscope over his chest.

"Your friend's here seem to be worried about you," Doc said as he looked down at the red-haired man. "And they have cause to be," he added. "You're a sick man."

"I have felt some better, that is true," Patty stated as he again looked at the empty bottle he still had clutched in his hand.

Doc removed the stethoscope, placing it back in the bag. He rummaged around to find the ointment and a cloth, to clean the wound again.

* * *

Newly finished his rounds and decided to go see the doctor in his office and to find out how he made out with the hunter; surely, he was finished with the wounded man by now and had returned to his office. The young deputy climbed the stairs and entered the office. O'Brien's mouth dropped open, "Festus? What are you doing? You shouldn't be walking around! Yet!" he asked the hill man.

Haggen looked down at himself and up at O'Brien as he was standing near the wood stove with a cup in his hand, "I'm getting' a drink of water, what's it look like I'm doing? The service around here is terrible," he sputtered as he dipped the cup onto the bucket to get more water.

"Doc will have your head, if you don't get back on that table and rest," O'Brien pointed to the examination table at the centre of the room.

"Wall fiddlesticks!" the hill man's voice rose. "I've been layin' thar waiting fer Doc to come in and get me some water, for nearly an hour now," he stated as he walked back to the examination table. "Where is Doc, anyhow? I can't recollect the last time I saw him," he turned and looked at Newly.

Newly hesitated to answer, "The buffalo hunters wanted him to look at their friend," he finally said.

"Is that the one I shot?" Festus scrunched up his left eye as he held his side as he watched the young deputy.

Slowly Newly nodded, "That's the one," he said softly.

The hill man's eyes then narrowed, "I hope he suffers good and long fer what he and his mangy pole-cat friends done to ol' Doc and me," he growled as he slowly and carefully climbed back up onto the examination table. Festus eased himself back down and tucked his left arm behind his head after he pulled the sheet over himself. "You let me know right away if they hurt Doc in anyway," he warned Newly, "because if they touch one hair on his head, I'll get on them like an ugly on an ape," he stated as he closed his eyes to get more rest.

"Doc's all right for now and should be finished soon," Newly assured the hill man. "Now, you get some rest. I'll be back later with some food for you," he smiled at his friend as he prepared to leave the doctor's office.

"Some warm grub would surely be a welcome sight," Festus smiled and licked his lips as he drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

Doc pulled off his glasses, folded the arms and placed them in the metal case. He ticked his head, "That's all I can do for now," he said as he slid the metal case into his vest pocket before his swiped his moustache with this right hand. "He might just be lucky enough to pull through," he looked over at the two hunters that were sitting in the chairs across the room.

"Oh, Patty's got the luck of the Irish in him. You better hope he makes it," Morrison growled as he placed his hand on his knife handle.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Doc challenged the hunter.

"Just saying that things might get a little ugly around here if old Patty dies," Morrison stated.

"Is that a treat?" Doc snapped.

"You could take it that way," Morrison smiled. "But if you are thinking on telling that young deputy fellow what I just said, we'll deny it and know nothing about it," he stated. "You see, we do plan on leaving here, but with more than we came with," he added with a vicious smile.

"So it's true," Doc said under his breath as he gathered his coat.

"What was that doctor?" Kirkland asked as he stood up.

"Nothing," Doc said as he pulled his coat on and grabbed his medical bag from the foot of the bed.

"We'll be looking for you later, doctor," Kirkland smiled as he watch the doctor leave the room in a huff. Doc was never more happy to leave somewhere before in his life. He wondered if he took on the smell of the room as he sniffed at this coat sleeve to see if his coat smelled. He thought that maybe offensive smells had damaged his olfactory sense; this called for a drink, he thought as he ticked his head and left the boarding house.


	26. Chapter 26

Matt's ride back to Dodge was far from easy; the "spirited" horse seemed to have lost it's spirit the moment it was saddled. The marshal kept spurring the animal only to get a little run and then back to a canter, "I could probably walk back to town faster!" he grunted, and the horse turned it's ears back at the comment and then snorted as if to mock the lawman. Matt frowned and spurred the horse again, and this time he got a little more from it. The marshal was confident that he'd reach Dodge sometime in the early evening at the rate that he was travelling. 

* * *

Patty was sitting up in the bed and enjoying the new bottle of whiskey that his friends had supplied. "Now," he smiled, "This is what the doctor ordered!" he then laughed at what he thought was a joke, considering that the doctor said nothing of the sort.

"Just drink it and shut up," Morrison said from the chair across the room. "You have to be in good shape for us to ride," he added.

"And when will that be?" the Irishman asked.

"Hopefully later today," Kirkland stated. "The wagon wheel has finally been replaced," he added.

"I'll be in fine form," Patty winked and took another swig from the bottle. "I hardly feel any pain atall," he mumbled. "I look forward to getting out of this town."

The other two buffalo hunters returned to their planning of the bank robbery, "I say we wait until it's just about to close," Kirkland noted. "That way the bulk of the banking would be done for the day and there'd be more money to be had," he smiled.

Slowly a wicked smile appeared on Morrison's whiskered face, "Ain't you the clever one," he laughed and patted his partner hard on the right shoulder, just about sending Kirkland off his chair. 

* * *

Kitty was finally able to join the doctor at the back table in the saloon. Doc wore an inquisitive look on his face and the saloon owner noticed it, "Doc? You all right?" she asked as the set a drink down in front of the doctor.

Doc blinked and looked over to his friend, "Do I smell? "I mean do I smell terrible?" he asked straight out.

Kitty's eyebrow knit together, "What do you mean by that?" she then almost laughed before she took a sip from her own drink.

"I just came from treating that buffalo hunter. Their room," he paused, "Well the smell in there would gang a cat," Doc huffed. "And I just wondered if, well," he stammered.

"If you smelled like them," Kitty smiled. And out of curiosity she leaned forward and sniffed the air. She then patted her friend on the forearm, "No, you don't smell," she winked. Doc seemed relieved by the news, and took a satisfying mouthful of whiskey. "I sure will be glad to see them leave," Kitty added.

"That reminds me," Doc stated as he clicked his fingers. "Have you seen Newly?" he then asked as he got to his feet.

Kitty shook her head no, "Not for a while. Why?" she watched the doctor finish his drink and pull on his coat.

"They are planning on robbing the bank. They as much as told me so," Doc stated. "Thanks for the drink," he smiled and left the saloon in search of the young deputy.

Kitty walked to the bar, and leaned on the end, "I sure hope Matt gets back soon. This is going to lead to trouble. I just know it," Kitty sighed.

Sam heard the saloon owner, "I'm sure he's on his way, Miss Kitty."

Doc crossed the little alley and was about to go up to his office to check on Festus, when he spotted Newly O'Brien leaving the restaurant across the street. It seemed like the young deputy was heading in his direction, so he stayed put. O'Brien was carrying a covered tray, "Whatcha got there, Newly?" the doctor asked as Newly approached.

"Festus said he was hungry," O'Brien pointed up to the doctor's office. "I thought some soup and bread would do," he smiled.

"Festus is awake?" Doc almost seemed shocked.

"You could say that," Newly stated without trying to say too much more. Doc's eyes narrowed at the comment but decided to leave it alone. The two men climbed the stairs and entered the office to find Festus sitting up on the examination table, "Hiya, Doc!" the hill man smiled.

Doc walked over to the deputy, "What do you think you're doing?" he looked the hill man over for any signs of duress, but there appeared to be none. The doctor drew his right hand across his moustache as he studied Festus.

Newly placed the tray on the examination table, next to the hill man, "Thanks, Newly," the deputy smiled and pulled the gingham cloth off. The first thing he grabbed was the bread and began to eat. "A beer would wash this down but good," he hinted.

"Well, you aren't going to get a beer," Doc snapped.

Festus made a face and looked over to Newly. O'Brien shrugged, "I'm going to get beer for you if Doc says no."

"I'll go down to Jonas' and get you a ginger beer," Doc stated as he wagged his finger at the deputy before he left the office. It was late in the day and the shadows were getting long. Doc reached the boardwalk just as Jonas was stepping out of his store, "Doc," he said as he pulled the door closed and locked it.

"Jonas. I was just coming down here to get Festus some ginger beer," the doctor stated.

"Oh. Festus is awake, is he," Jonas asked.

"Yes, and he seems to be on the mend," Doc said as he scratched the side of his head.

"That's good news. Now, if you can wait just a few minutes, I'll be right back," the store owner looked fidgety.

"Sure, but where are you going?" Doc had to ask.

"I need to get this deposit to the bank. I don't want to leave it in the store over night, if you know what I mean," Jonas stated. "I'll be right back," he said as he darted off in the direction of the bank. Doc was about to say something about the buffalo hunters, but the store owner was too quick to leave; the doctor shook his head and decided to go back to his office, where it was warm. He didn't feel any urgency to run after the store owner, at least not in the last condition that he saw Patty O'Shea was in.

Doc stepped into his office and shrugged to Festus, "I guess you have to wait until Jonas gets back from the bank."

"Maybe I should go over there," Newly suggested. "I heard that the buffalo hunters' wagon is ready," O'Brien stated.

Doc pursed his lips and nodded, "Yes. Go," he encouraged the young deputy.

Newly quickly left the doctor's office. Doc stood looking at the door. "Doc? Is Matthew back yet?" Festus asked.

Doc swallowed, "No. No, he isn't Festus."


	27. Chapter 27

Matt finally reached Dodge, in better time than he first thought, but after he and his horse understood each other, things seemed to improve mildly. Nevertheless, he was home and what looked to be everything was in order. The marshal's first priority was to check in on Doc and Festus, so he pulled the horse to a stop in front of the closed general store. Matt quickly dismounted and the horse gave him a look while it snorted; Matt wasn't sure if it was coincidental, but he found it mildly amusing.

The marshal took two steps at a time and swiftly reached the landing at the top of the staircase and opened to door. To his delight, Matt found Doc, Newly, and Festus all in the office. The doctor looked up from his chair, "Well it sure is good to see you," he stated as he got to his feet.

"Well, it's good to be back, too, Doc," Matt said as he hooked his thumbs over his gun belt. "How are you Festus?" he then asked the deputy.

"I'm jist fine, Matthew, but Doc won't let me go," The hill man's drawl was thick with this protest. Reluctantly Festus remained sitting on the examination table at the centre of the room.

"Well, I'm sure Doc has a good reason for that," Matt smiled.

The deputy lifted his right hand and was just about to say something when Doc interrupted, "You're darn right I have a good reason, and that is that I just operated on you!" he huffed as he glared at the deputy who looked like he wanted to bolt out of the room.

Matt didn't want to dwell anymore on the details of his deputy's health, "Where are the buffalo hunters?" he changed the subject. He watched the doctor and Newly exchange looks. Doc brushed his had across his moustache, "That one that Festus shot is in pretty bad shape, but I've warned him about travelling in his condition," he noted. "And I really think they plan on robbing the bank," he lamented. "Thankfully, I haven't seen any movement from them since I left there this morning," he added.

Matt nodded and was about to leave. "Say, did you happen to notice whether Jonas was back?" Doc asked. "I was going to get Festus a ginger beer," he stated and watched the look on the hill man's face; that of utter disapproval.

Matt shook his head no, "There is a closed sign in the door window. Where did he go?" he asked.

"To the bank to make a deposit," Doc said as he turned back to his desk, just as a shot rang out down the street. Every man in the room jumped.

* * *

Harry Bodkin and Wilbur Jonas were the only two left in the back. The lone teller managed to escape through the back door before Morrison and Kirkland stated their intentions. The bank manager and store owner stood with their hands in the air. "I told you that you should have charged them, Jonas," Bodkin snarled. Jonas just shot a glare back at the bank manager.

"You," Morrison pointed his gun at Bodkin, "Open the safe and make it quick," he snapped as he rolled the hammer back on his gun. Bodkin swallowed hard and glanced over to Jonas who stood nervously near the other hunter.

Harry stepped over to the big vault and twirled the dial and turned the hand, slowly opening the door. Not only was there money inside the vault, but also a gun, which the bank manager grabbed hold of tightly. However from where Kirkland stood, he could see what Bodkin was doing fired a shot hitting the bank manager in the upper arm, causing him to spin to the floor in the corner. Holding his arm, he watched as Morrison stepped over him and pulled the two large sacks of money from the vault. No one said a word.

Jonas' eyes shifted to the window where he saw Matt and Newly working their way down the street, passing the customers that fled the bank moments before. Kirkland noticed the store owner and looked for himself, "Hey, that marshal's back in town," the hunter stated as he watched Morrison pull Bodkin to his feet. Jonas stood steadfast and stared forward flexing his jowl muscles in anger.

"Looks like you two have a job to do," Morrison sneered as he pushed Bodkin toward the door, "You are going to be our shields until we're out of town," he gruffly took the bank manager's shoulder; pulling him in front of himself. Kirkland did the same with Wilbur whose protest was silence when he felt the hunter's gun at this throat; the store owner blinked his eyes rapidly as he tried to figure a way out of the situation.

Morrison pulled open the bank door, "Be careful what you go shooting at marshal. We've got your big-mouth store keep and the bank manager in here," he warned.

Matt looked over to Newly and then back to where Doc was watching down the street. The marshal cursed under his breath as the two law men watched the buffalo hunters guild the two townsmen out to the street where O'Shea finally arrived with the repaired wagon.

Gruffly they shovel Bodkin and Jonas into the back of the wagon and scrambled in themselves, making sure that the two men were in front of them as the began their ride out of Dodge. Patty flicked the reins hard over the rumps of the horses and they charged down Front Street.

Matt thought he could take a shot at Patty, but Kirkland fired several shots, causing the marshal and young deputy to dive for cover as the wagon and men raced by. The Matt and Newly scrambled to their feet and to the middle of the street to fire a few shots wide just to let the hunters know they weren't giving up.

Morrison and Kirkland fired back; this time their full attention was on the law men and fired several shots.

Festus had heard the ruckus and watched as the wagon approached he was partway down the stairs when he fired his first shot, hitting Kirkland in the leg. The hunter yelped and let go of Jonas who jumped off the wagon, hitting the ground hard. Kirkland fired back, but missed. By this time Festus had fired at Morrison who had turned to look where the round of fire had come from. Morrison took the shot directly in the chest and keeled over the side if the wagon to the ground. Bodkin sank to his knees holding his arm.

Hank Miller had heard the shots and seen what was unfolding and grabbed his shotgun. The stable master stood defiantly in the middle of the street as Patty rode the wagon toward him. The Irishman couldn't go through with it; he was too ill and in pain. O'Shea pulled the team to a stop and set the brake before he keeled over onto the wagon seat.

Sam, Matt, Newly, Doc, and Festus approached the scene with caution.

Jonas pulled himself to his feet and limped toward his store. Doc caught up with the store owner who insisted that other than his back that he was fine and that Harry Bodkin needed the doctor's attention.

Matt and Newly checked the buffalo hunters; Morrison was dead, but both Kirkland and O'Shea were alive, "Take them to the jail Matt. I'll look at them after I take care of Harry," the doctor stated as he and Sam helped the bank manager off the wagon.

Festus stood with Jonas on the boardwalk as the doctor walked by. Doc paused and sputtered but he knew if the hill man had of stayed put as he was told, the buffalo hunters would have gotten away. All Doc could do was shake his head in wonderment as he tried to figure Festus out. Festus on the other hand slowly smiled as the doctor left as he knew full well what Doc was thinking.

* * *

Several days had passed and Dodge returned to normal. Bodkin's wound was merely a graze, but still for a businessman and one that didn't carry a gun, it was a shock.

Doc ambled down his stairs and stood on the boardwalk. He noted that Jonas seemed fine as well. His eyes shifted to the jailhouse across the street and saw the prison wagon; both O'Shea and Kirkland were to be tried in Wichita.

Satisfied that all seemed right again, the doctor was about to go to the Long Branch when he heard the unmistakable sound of the hill man's spurs. Doc looked down the street at the deputy as he practically strutted up the street. "Where have you been?" Doc barked.

"Well howdy to you too, Doc," Festus quipped. "If you're so dang interested, I've been busy," he answered, tucking his thumbs into his vest pockets.

"I told you to rest," Doc said with annoyance in his tone.

"Wall, I have been busy at resting. In the way us Haggens do," the hill man smiled.

"And just what does a "hill man" do for rest?" Doc needed to know.

"You just come with me and I'll show you," Festus said with a straight face.

Doc frowned but he followed the deputy anyway as they walked toward the livery stable. All the doctor could think of was that Festus had whittled himself a mule. The two men entered the livery stable and Doc's mouth dropped open. There was his buggy. The wheel was back on it and so was the canvas top. The doctor stepped closer and looked at the rig and then back to Festus, "I had me some trouble with the canvas, but the way I cut it off, I just needed to resew the seams," he said bashfully.

Doc looked at the buggy again, "By golly," he swiped his hand across his moustache and ticked his head. Festus wasn't sure but he almost spotted tears in the old doctor's eyes. "This calls for a beer," Doc exclaimed and smiled broadly. "It truly does," he nodded at the hill man and hooked his arm as they left the livery stable and headed to the saloon.


End file.
